Harry Potter and the Great Struggle
by Makaveli1
Summary: So begins Harry Potter's sixth year. Before the school year begins, Harry has an odd meeting which leads him down a road of mystery. As Harry goes further into the mystery, he is plunged in dark conspiracy, which will change him...and the world forever.
1. A Meeting of a Most Unexpected Nature

**- Chapter One -**

A Meeting of the Most Unexpected Nature

Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair. This summer he had less homework than usual, as they had just completed the OWL tests. Nonetheless, they had tons of homework, and Harry had just finished his homework early. The Dursley's were different this summer, letting him do all his work and not locking his things up. They had more or less ignored him, as long he did his chores. Harry winced as he thought of the word chores. _More like slave labor,_ he thought to himself just as Hedwig came flying in through the open window. Harry smiled as Hedwig dropped the package on the bed and went to his cage. The young wizard, which was what Harry was of course, saw it was a birthday present. Obviously one could mistake him for being normal, but a wizard he was. At eleven he had been invited to attend Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches. _Late present?_ He wondered to himself.

Harry wondering who it was from, took the letter from the bird. His birthday had just passed a week ago, and he had received tons of presents from his friends. The Weasley's had been especially generous. Mrs. Weasley had baked him a cake, while her twin sons, Fred and George, had gotten him candy. They warned him not to eat it, and it was for use on Dudley Dursley only. Ron had finished off with a book called, Tips from the Stars, a quidditch tip book. Hermoine Granger, his other best friend other than Ron, had given him a book on the founding fathers of Hogwarts, something Harry would probably read only when he wanted to know something on Godric Gryffindor. The present was a tad big late, noticed Harry. He opened the note on it first. 

_Dear Harry,_

I'm sorry for the delay, but this year I thought I'd pick up a gift for you. I know your 5th year was a tad bit quiet, but I am sure this year, things will be different. Well, I won't worry you with the details, but I thought this item may be useful in the coming year. Enjoy! 

Professor Dumbledore

Harry Potter grinned, anticipating Dumbledore would only send him something truly excellent. He opened the package, and was sorely disappointed. Pulling out the object, he noticed it was a long black cylinder about six inches long, shorter than his wand. It was a wand, at least Harry thought it was. There was nothing special about it. It was just a smooth, dark black color. "...the hell?" he wondered aloud. Oh well, he thought. He wrote a note to his headmaster, thanking him for the gift. He then asked what it was and after giving a quick snack to Hedwig, he sent the owl off with his note. 

Deciding not to ponder on the gift any longer, he picked off a panel of the floor, and took out his chocolate cake that Ron's mother had given to him. He cut a peice for himself, placed the cake back in his hiding spot, and then recovered the floor with the panel. Smiling, he leaned back in his chair again, enjoying his cake.

* * *

The next morning saw Harry moving more boxes. His Uncle had earned a pay raise over the last year, and they had moved. Professor Dumbledore was none to happy about this, as he had to move all the protection wards to the new house. The work wasn't so hard, seeing how Harry had grown nearly six inches in the past year. He was now almost six feet tall, and all the manual labor, as well as the recreation class at Hogwarts had made him strong and sturdy. Harry completed moving the last box to the basement, and sat down on the floor. He looked around the room and smiled. This was his new home, and the basement wasn't so bad. Easy exit through the back door, as well as tons of privacy. The Dursley's were being careless with him. Harry was glad of that too, but he still had work to do. 

"HARRY!" Harry looked up and saw Aunt Petunia at the top of the stairs. "If you're done lolling about," she muttered sarcastically, "go finish moving the boxes to the master bedroom. After that, you better move all of Dudley's stuff! And remember, we have to go your uncle's party today, so you better get ready, after completing your chores." She then added as an afterthought, "Lord knows why they want you to come. If it was me, I'd lock you up in that basement." 

Harry just nodded and proceeded with his work, thinking about the past year. Oddly, Harry had been surprised that there was no action that year. It had been more or less quiet, with a few Death Eater attacks here and there. Voldemort himself had not made his presence known, as Dumbledore said he was recuperating. They had had time to study for OWLs, thus Harry's excellent results. He had received ten OWLs, more than the six he had expected. Ron too had made his mother proud with nine. She had given up expecting her sons to good in their studies. Hermoine of course, had received a maximum fourteen. Harry closed his thoughts and proceeded back to moving boxes. 

* * *

Harry walked up the stairs from the basement in his tuxedo. He had been able to convince his uncle to rent it, saying that it would look good that the Dursley's could afford tuxes for all three men of the family. Vernon Dursley grudgingly agreed. Harry took one last quick look in the mirror in the front living room, noticing he looked quiet sharp indeed. "HARRY! HURRY UP!" His uncle screamed from the car. Harry grinned to himself as he saw that some things never changed. 

* * *

The small coup pulled up into the driveway, and marked on the side. The Dursley's and Harry got out and walked up to the front door of the house. It was massive. The front porch was lined with tall white columns, five of them. The porch itself was about as big as the basement Harry lived in. The wizard was amazed; he had never seen a house this big. He followed his family in, mouth hanging open, through the large double doors where a man was waiting to greet them. He introduced the family to the rest of the people at the party, who all of a sudden, all looked directly at Harry. He winced as Dudley pushed him from behind, "Look Harry, we're not the only ones who are amazed by your hideousness." Harry looked back,_ hideousness? _ He coughed and everyone was brought out their stupor, going back to their drinks.

"Dudley dear, go make friends with the other kids your age." Petunia scowled, "make sure Harry doesn't embarrass us. Your father and I are going to go talk to the host." Harry then remembered that he had oddly been invited. He needed to find out why anyone would be interested in him. After watching Dudley gorge himself at the snack table, Harry went and sat down by himself. He was in for a long boring night. Harry wondered what Sirius Black, his godfather, was up to. His godfather was still wanted for the murder of his parents, as the man who had killed his parents was still at large. Peter Pettigrew: Wormtail. Harry loathed the man who had betrayed his parents, framed his godfather, killed Cedric Diggory, and to top it all off, brought the hated and feared Dark Lord Voldemort back to power. Yet the ministry of magic was still denying Voldemort was alive, and still believed Wormtail had been killed by Sirius. Now because of him, Harry had to keep leaving with his horrible relatives while Black was off hiding, as well as spying on Voldemort. No one knew where Voldemort was though. He had simply, disappeared. Harry did not believe the stories that Voldemort was recovering his strength. He knew that dark lord was up to something, but what?

Harry then saw a flash of blonde. A familiar face. _Who was that? _ Harry thought. Certainly not him. Harry continued thinking about all this, until his thoughts were broken by a sweet, yet assertive voice, "This seat taken?" Harry looked up and a saw a tall, black haired girl standing in front of him. She was wearing a blue dress, tight around her body showing off her curves. Her long black hair was tied up, exposing her long neck. He gulped as he noticed all this and answered, "No." 

She smiled and sat down, "Don't you hate these boring get togethers?"

"Never been to one."

"Oh that's too bad." She paused, thinking about what she said, "Nevermind, that's not bad at all." The girl grinned at him.

By now Harry had figured out she was about his age, and stunningly beautiful. _Who was she?_ He wondered to himself. "So what school do you go to?" She asked Harry. 

"Uhm, I don't think you've heard of it. It's a bit, out there."

"Boarding, huh?"

"Yeah, it's not bad though. I actually like going there really. What about you?"

She looked at him, smiling sweetly, "I go to a school out of the country. My father sends me there, wanting to keep me out of the way apparently. Thinks I'm an embarrassment to the family."

"Oh? I don't know how anyone like you could be an embarrassment." She blushed a little, which caused Harry to turn red, surprised he had said something like that.

"Thanks," She managed. Harry then realized she was also having trouble talking to him. He also realized she looked kind of familiar, but couldn't picture her anywhere else from his past.

"Have I seen you before?" They both said at the same time, causing them to laugh. 

"I look familiar to you too?" She said to which he nodded. "I could have sworn I've seen you somewhere else. Can't seem to come to mind though."

"I know the feeling."

There was an awkward silence for a moment and then, "So long how have you lived here?" Again, both at the same time.

"You first." Same time.

"Oh, not long," this time they both started laughing, followed by giggling that couldn't stop.

"Oh, that was rich." Harry said after a while, she only managed to nod, still laughing. Harry wiped a tear away. "Thanks."

She looked at him oddly, "for what?"

"I haven't laughed in a real long time. That's how living with my relatives over the summer is. Gits they are."

"Oh that's just..."

"..horrid?"

"Yes." Harry grinned.

"You don't even want to know about my cousin Dudley. He's horrible. That's him over there." He pointed at the porky boy still stuffing himself with food.

"Charming." Harry laughed again.

"Don't I know it."

"I can relate. My family is horrible too. They can't stand me for some reason." She looked at him sadly for a second, "I'm fixing that though. I'm getting involved in some things they will surely be proud of me for."

"That's good," Harry looked at her pecurely. She had looked so sad at the moment, but then it passed. _Oh well, not my problem. _ She's a muggle and I probably won't ever see her again after tonight. "You know something? I didn't catch your name."

"Now that you mention it, I don't know yours either."

"Harry." He stuck out his hand. "Maria." She answered, taking his hand in hers.

"So where's this school of yours at?"

"Oh, I'm..." she hesitated for a moment, "It's up north."

"Oh? Uh, okay." Harry decided not to push his luck. She was so pretty. He looked into the now larger crowd. 

A flash of blonde. A familiar face. Same as before. "What the?" Harry didn't think about it as he continued talking to Maria.

* * *

Harry managed to stop laughing as the dinner chime was heard. He stood up, and brought his hand out to Maria, who took it, laughing as well. Over the past half hour, they had really clicked, and Harry was surprised at how well a muggle could understand him. They walked to the dining room together, still talking.

"Ready to meet my father?"

"Ready to meet my uncle and aunt?"

"My father can be quiet intimidating."

"So can my uncle." They both laughed as the entered a room with a long, cliched table. The head chair at the table was empty, as were a few chairs next the seat. Maria guided him to the head, and sat him down next to her. He looked around, wondering who was missing along with the host. "My mother should be here in a second." Maria muttered.

Just then, a tall beautiful woman entered, long blonde hair flowing down her back. She sat down across from Maria, right next to the head chair. Harry didn't look up, but Maria bumped him, and he looked up. He choked. _Not her..._he thought. _Oh my god. _ "That's my mum. Mum, this is--"

"Harry Potter," an all to familiar voice drawled the words. Harry turned, anticipating the worst. "Maria dear, I do believe he goes to school with your brother. In fact, lets ask him." Harry's hand clenched, wishing he had brought his wand.

"Draco, is this not Harry Potter?" Maria's father drawled again.

"Why yes father, I do believe it is." A tall boy stepped out from behind his father, grinning malevolently. He looked up at his father.

"Ah, good. I'm so glad you came to my party." The tall blonde man smiled, "You know you are always welcome to the home of Lucius Malfoy."

Harry looked up in shock at the identity of the host of the party. _Lucius Malfoy! How could a muggle hater like Malfoy be living in an all muggle neighborhood? Why?_ Harry tried to ponder all this, but couldn't keep focus, still unbelieving of who Maria's father was. Maria, the beautiful dark haired girl he had just met an hour ago, whom he had clicked with instantly. 

"You're last name.." Maria managed, "You're Harry Potter?" She said in more of a statement than a question. 

"Yes he is Maria. The one your brother always speaks of." Malfoy sneered at his daughter. The younger Malfoy looked at his sister quizzically.

"How'd you meet Potter?"

Maria didn't answer, for Harry was about to pull out his wand, unsure of what else to do. "Now, now, Potter." Lucius said, grabbing Harry's arm, "You wouldn't want to alarm a room full of muggles."

"What's going on, Malfoy?" Harry glared at Lucius, "Why are you here in a muggle neighborhood with a muggle home?"

"All in due time Potter. Until then, you'll just have to enjoy you're dinner." He grinned mischievously, sitting down in the head chair. Harry glanced at Maria, who wouldn't look at him. Just as dinner was about to begin, Vernon Dursley walked up to Lucius. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but is my nephew disturbing you?" He glanced at Harry, "He can be quiet a pest at times."

Malfoy simply nodded, "So I've heard. Do not worry, it is nothing we cannot handle." Vernon did not truly believe this, but nonetheless, went and sat down.

* * *

Throughout the rest of dinner, Harry remained quiet, trying to discern what the Malfoy family was up to. _No doubt a plan of Voldemort,_ Harry thought, _but what was the plan? _ He could not figure it out. 

"No doubt, Mr. Malfoy, you know that OPEC would take the first opportunity to raise prices of oil if we supported the United States in their vendetta."

Someone other than Malfoy answered the statement. "Oh, I know, but they won't do it. We have too much influence --"

"I don't know how to tell you this," Malfoy interrupted, "but we don't really have that much influence." Lucius pretended to grimace, "England is truly the bitch of the United States." Some laughed, while others glared. Malfoy continued, "I believe this nation needs to be restored to what it once was, during the days of Churchill. Unwavering, following its own opinion. And actually having some real influence. Let's face it, the rest of Europe doesn't give a damn about our opinion."

"True, but what can be done? England is fine as it is, and one must most assuredly agree, we can profit greatly by just keeping our status as is." The man speaking now smiled, "We'll let the U.S. do the dirty work, and just root out possible terrorists in our own country for the welfare of our own people."

"You are a very ignorant man, if you really believe that England will stay out of this." Malfoy's face filled with contempt for a brief second, and then went back to normal.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, why don't you stop messing around with district politics and run for parliament?" Everyone laughed at this statement. Harry looked up; _Malfoy was involved in politics? ...the hell? _ "You know elections are coming soon?"

"Oh yes I do. In fact, I might as well make an unofficial announcement and tell you that I will be running for the House of Commons this year." Malfoy smiled. Everyone looked stricken. Shocked. Some nodded in understanding, knowing this would happen. Harry was more confused than ever. He needed to think about all this. If Malfoy rose to a position of power, muggles and wizards both would be in trouble. 

* * *

Dudley wandered around the hallway outside the dining room, after all the children had been excused from dinner. Harry walked by himself when Draco came up beside him, Maria timidly hanging behind. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I want plenty of things. I want my own place, my own cash, and my own world. That's not happening for a while though, now is it?"

"Wow Malfoy, what a stupid comment."

"I pride myself." Malfoy grinned, "You seem kind of angry Potter. Anything the matter?"

"Since when do you care?" Harry didn't feel like being witty, or talking to Draco, "and since when do you have a sister?"

"Since my parents decided to, Potter. Honestly, I don't ask about their sex lives."

Harry grinned, "I don't know. Your mother, mighty fine woman. I wonder what--"

"Hah, hah, Potter. Anyone ever tell you your a funny one?"

"Ron has." Harry laughed at Draco's pissed face. "Where's she been all this time?"

"Durmstrungs. My parents felt my baby sister needed to have some darkness beaten into her. I'm sure its there. We'll find out this year."

Harry looked up, questioningly, "Really?"

"She's transferred to Hogwarts. Mother missed her." He then remembered what Harry had said, which Harry noticed and caused him to laugh.

"Being oddly nice Malfoy. I haven't had the urge to smack you once yet."

"Not once?"

"Okay, twice. Since when are you so nice to me?"

Draco smiled, "Since I felt that you might want to reconsider my first suggestion to you."

"What was that?"

"Choose your friends wisely Potter. Forget the mudblood and the rag-tag bunch of Weasley's" Draco smiled 'kindly'.

"Dream on Malfoy."

"Figured as much." With that, Malfoy stopped walking. Harry turned to Draco, glared, but not before he looked at Maria. He saw another flash of sadness on her face, and for a moment Harry felt pity for her.

For a moment.


	2. A Day in the Life

**

- Chapter 2 -

**

A Day in the Life

As soon as the Dursley's came home, Harry ran downstairs and saw Hedwig waiting for him dutifully by the window. Harry opened the french door, and Hedwig came hooting in. "Sh...!" Harry said, not wanting to bother his surrogate family. Harry looked down and saw it was a letter from the Headmaster. He opened it and looked at it carefully.

_Harry,_

The gift I have given you is very old and powerful. I will explain it to you in due time. I just hope that you will figure out what it is yourself, and use it accordingly. Perhaps it will be useful to you in the coming struggle.

Professor Dumbledore." 

Harry smirked, he didn't know what else he had been expecting. _A straight answer? Surely not!_ Just as he was about to put Hedwig into his cage, a small owl flew into the room. It hooted and flew about, while Harry tried to grab it. "Damn it Pig!" Harry yelled, and finally grabbed it, tore the letter from it's talons, and flung it into Hedwig's cage. Hedwig flew out as Harry slammed it shut. He sighed as he felt his owl land on his shoulders, and then hoot indignantly at the bird. Harry opened the letter and saw it was from Ron. It was merely about plans for Diagon Alley, and that Dumbledore had okayed the fact Harry would be staying at Ron's until school started. Harry smiled, obviously relieved. He quickly wrote a letter to Ron , saying that he would see him in Diagon Alley. After attaching the letter to Pig, he sent the crazy bird off. Before bed, he decided to write one more letter.

_

Professor,

_

Odd things are happening. Lucius Malfoy has moved into my neighborhood, but I think it's just for show. They just apparate there when needed. However, I think Voldemort is trying to gain power in the muggle world. Apparently he has Lucius dabbling in local politics, and now wants him to run for Parliament. I have no idea how they will pull something this complicated in just a year, but I was hoping you would be able to shed some light on that. Thank you for the gift, and I don't say this often, but thank you for everything you've done for me in the past five years. Oh yeah, could you keep Hedwig overnight, so he could rest a bit? He's been traveling non-stop.

Harry"

Harry looked at the letter, satisfied after reading it over one more time. He attached it to Hedwig's leg, promised him rest, and sent him off.

* * *

Harry wandered around Flourish and Blotts, looking for his necessary textbooks. He had just arrived only a few hours ago, and had wasted a lot of his time at the quidditch store. Sighing, he picked up another large textbook and put it into the basket. Just as he was grabbing the last book, Hermoine came running. As soon as she saw Harry, she grabbed him in a big hug, which startled him so much he dropped all of his books. Hermoine let go and looked down, "You could have dropped those on my feet!"

Harry grinned evilly, having regained his composure, "That's what you get for having big feet."

Hermoine opened her mouth in shock and playfully slapped him in the arm all the while Harry laughed. Hermoine started giggling as well and Harry managed to get serious. "You seen Ron or the other Weasley's yet?"

Hermoine flinched at the name of Ron. "No, but we can always stop by Fred and George's place if we can't find the Weasley's."

"No need, fair maiden!" Fred came walking up to the two of them, grinning.

"Your knights in shining armor are here!" George completed, following his brother.

"Knock it off you two." Ron came after, only giving Hermoine a simple glance. He then looked at Harry, "How was your summer? Anything interesting happen?" Harry groaned inwardly. Hermoine and Ron had become completely unmanageable by the end of their fifth year. After Victor Krum viciously broke up with Hermoine, she had taken it out on Ron, who, hurt, had stopped talking to her. Apparently feelings had not changed after the long summer.

"It was good. Something interesting did happen," Harry paused, looking at Ron's twin brothers, "I'll tell you later."

While Hermoine was looking hurt, Harry bought the last of his books and came back to his two best friends. "So how's the prefect life Hermoine?"

"You should know, prefect Harry."

"Oh yeah," Harry laughed, "I guess I forgot."

Ron knew what was coming and guffawed while Hermoine gave Harry a look, "How could you forget being a prefect?! It's only one of the most important responsibilities and you better remember!"

Harry timidly interrupted, "Hermoine."

"How can you become Head Boy if you don't show you're capable as prefect. And think of the example--" She continued.

Harry tried again, "Hermoine."

"you're setting for the younger students. Honestly Harry--"

"HERMOINE!" Harry yelled.

"What?" She paused momentarily, wanting to continue. 

"First, I never even considered being head boy." He smiled, "Second, I was just kidding with you."

Hermoine paused then it came, "WHY YOU LITTLE...LITTLE....little.."

"Little, irresistible, charming young chap?"

"Yes." All three of them laughed, and it felt just like old times, but then Ron seemed to remember his falling out with Hermoine and shut up. Hermoine sighed just as Ginny walked up to them. Harry looked momentarily shocked at her appearance. She was all grown up, in just the span of a year. Must be a wizard thing, Harry thought, showing amazing growth spurts of all kinds in just one summer of the fifteenth year. Must be why the year of consent is fifteen. She was now very tall, probably just a few inches short of Harry's six feet stature. Her body was thing and lithe, but Harry could tell that she was very durable, and that she had been excersizing a lot.

"Ahem." Harry closed his mouth and turned red with embarrassment. Ginny just laughed, "Hey Harry, Hermoine!" She had outgrown her crush on Harry last year, and no longer blushed insanely when Harry was around. "We're supposed to meet our parents the twin's."

"Alright Ginny," Ron answered her and looked at Hermoine and Harry, "you all got your supplies?"

They both nodded the affirmative and headed down the main street of Diagon Alley and entered a store with a fireplace. Using the floo powder system, they were all instantly transported to the new home of the twins in Hogsmeade.

* * *

"GEORGE! FRED!" As soon as Harry came out of the fireplace, he heard a scream, "WHERE ARE THE BLOODY PLATES!?" Harry turned to Molly Weasley in amazement, never hearing that language from her. 

"Mum, mum, mum." George grinned. As soon as they had come through the floo, their mother was already yelling at them. "We don't use plates. After all, we go out every night."

Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment, still red, before turning to Harry, "Hello dear!" She grabbed him in a large hug, "How was you're summer? Are you all ready for school this year?" 

"Just fine, and yes I am." Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermoine and did the same to her. Love that woman, Harry thought to himself. He looked around the new home of the twin's, observing it was small and cozy, but there were parts of the wall peeling paint and breaking apart.

"I thought you bought this house new?" Harry asked Fred.

"The basement is the factory." He grinned broadly, indicating that the foundations were constantly being shook, thus the shabbiness. "Lee's down there, cleaning some things up. If mum goes down there, she'd have a fit."

George interrupted his brother, "By the way Harry, within a few months, you should start to receive some galleons, you being our silent partner and all." Harry winced at these words. After winning the Tri-Wizard tournament two years ago, he had generously donated money to the twins so they could get their business started. They had, and then made Harry a silent partner. At first he had complained, but eventually he just had to give up. So instead of making any complaints, he just nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem ole' chap."

Just then Mr. Weasley came walking up the stairs with Lee, laughing, "My boys are so brilliant," he said, full of pride. Mrs. Weasley still hadn't gotten used to the idea of them running their own business, and the idea behind their business, but still supported her sons. Mr. Weasley however, was probably the proudest Weasley alive.

"Arthur! Finally! We have to leave now! So much to do at home." *POP*. With that, she apparated out. Mr. Weasley followed suit, with another *POP*, expecting his sons and friends to be able to get back by themselves. 

Ginny and Hermoine who had been talking privately, went to the fireplace and left, one after the other respectively. Ron followed, after saying goodbye to his parents.

"You know Harry, you're always welcome to drop by the factory of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes factory anytime you like. Who knows, we may even throw some big bashes on your Hogsmeade trips." George grinned, and Harry knew there would be bashes, and big was a understatement.

"You bet, George. Thanks for having me." Harry walked to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. He turned, "Bye." The two Weasley's and Lee Jordan waved goodbye. With that, Harry threw the floo powder into the fireplace and yelled, "THE BURROW!" Green flames enveloped his body, and with that, he was gone.

* * *

"Open the door."

"No you!"

"Alright, alright. Not a peep!"

"I know, do it!"

Harry stirred as the door to the room he and Ron were sharing opened. He was still groggy when he heard what sounded like a battle cry in his ears. All of a sudden, a body came crashing down on his own, forcing him to shoot out a bed screaming in pain. 

"Ahahahaha!" George, _or was it Fred_ Screamed in delight as Ron was put through the same ordeal.

"You bloody sobs! Get off of me!" Ron yelled, now fully awake. "What the hell are you two doing here anyways!"

"We're taking a day off my friend. And we've decided, Quidditch!" George motioned to Harry, "I mean, Harry does need some practice, spending nearly the whole summer away from the sport."

Ron nodded, and then said, "Alright, we'll be out there after breakfast."

"Hurry up!" Fred yelled behind him as he exited the room.

* * *

Harry came walking groggily down the stairs, hearing Mrs. Weasley screaming at the twins, "I swear Ron! Did you take care of gnomes yesterday like I asked?" She brought her face menacingly to his face, "DID YOU!?"

"I forgot, mom, sorry, I'll get to it today."

"You had better, or there--" She looked at Harry, a smile appearing on her face, "Harry dear, have you had breakfast yet?" He shook his head, and the next thing he knew, he was seated at the table, eating with the rest of the family. Hermoine was busily finishing her food, while talking to Ginny about something private. They laughed, looking at Harry. _What now?_ He groaned inwardly. 

"So Harry, who d'ya 'pose will 'place Angelina?" Ron said, mouth full of food.

"Uhm, I don't know. Could be anyone really. You? Katy? Maybe even Seamus." Seamus had been made Chaser last year, to replace Alicia Spinnet. 

"Please Harry!" Fred said, joining in the conversation. "Everyone knows it'll be you. Who else has been on the team as long as you? Six years!"

"Well, I don't know, I may be busy with...things."

"Yeah right Harry, you'll be captain." Ron said with a bit of contempt behind his tone, "when have you not got--" The rest was said too quietly for Harry to understand, so he didn't push.

Hermoine glanced at Harry, and quitly asked, "What was it you wanted to tell us Harry?"

"I can't tell you now. Too many people around. I'll tell you later."

"I take it, that it's been quite the summer, eh Harry?" Ron asked, smiling. "Don't worry 'bout it. We'll handle it, we always do."

"It's not that. This time, I think it's beyond our power to do anything." Harry saw that his two friends were clearly confused. "It'll make sense when I explain it."

"Well, I'm glad you had such a grand breakfast Harry, but it's quidditch time!" Fred yelled, inturrupting all their breakfasts. With that, the twins and Lee Jordan, who was also there, dragged everyone outside.

* * *

As the whole Weasley family was home, they had a grand game, of perfect four on four teams, one player at each position. Bill and Charlie had been made captains, and the teams had ended up with Bill as Keeper, Harry as Seeker, Chaser Ginny, and George as beater. The other team was Ron as Keeper, Charlie as seeker, Lee as Chaser, and Fred as beater. Bill's team had the clear advantage, with no weaknesses, except perhaps Ginny. Harry had seen her play once or twice, never at her best, and was not sure of her skill level. With Lee as chaser on the other team, who knew what was going to happen.

The match started with Lee grabbing the quaffle and heading in towards Bill immediatly, impressing Harry with his flying ability. _Why hadn't Lee ever played with them?_ He was about to throw the ball, when George whacked a Bludger at Lee, forcing him to grab his broom with both hands, dropping the quaffle. Ginny quickly completed a corkscrew roll, avoiding Fred, George, and Lee, who were all crowded together. She grabbed the Quaffle and flew towards Ron.

Harry meanwhile kept looking for the snitch, unable to see it anywhere. Charlie was flying around the field, looking everywhere but also having problems. _I'm not the only one out of practice_ Charlie Weasley may have been the most brilliant Seeker Hogwarts had ever seen, but Harry was not very far behind. In fact, some were bold enough to say Harry was better. With both players out of practice, they were quiet evenly matched.

Ginny swung with all her might, sending the Quaffle hurtling towards Ron, who spun his broom around, bringing him face to face with the Quaffle. He batted it aside to Lee, who caught it and hurtled towards the opposite end of the field. George again tried to knock Lee out of the air with a bludger, but his twin quickly intercepted it, and thwacked it at Ginny, who was trying to intercept Lee. She dodged it, but it had forced her away from Lee. Lee completed his time with the quaffle by fienting a shot to the left, and then sending it to Bill's right, who had been easily manipulated. Lee cheered, as did Ron. The next thing the celebrating team knew was Ginny scoring on Ron. "Bloody..."Ron grumbled. 

Harry saw the snitch, but decided to ignore it, having a plan. Charlie was closer, and if he saw it, the older male would get there first. He flew down next to George, whispering something in his ear. The next thing Charlie knew, a bludger came hurtling at him, forcing him to move out the way. It had cleared an open path for Harry, who rushed past a distracted Charlie like a blur, grabbing the Snitch.

Charlie frowned, then grinned, "Good strategy Harry." Harry grinned as his teammates came up beside him and slapped him on the back. After they all landed, Harry walked towards the house, Ginny and Ron flanking him. Hermoine, who had been watching from the side, walked next to Ginny. 

"Harry, I've been wondering. Do you think I have a chance as Chaser?" 

Harry looked shocked at Ginny, "Do you? I've never seen so much focus at the game. Well, except from Oliver, but you were brilliant." She turned red and smiled.

"Yeah Gin. There are two Chaser positions open, there's no doubt in my mind that you'll make one of them." Ron told her. 

"Ginny, I think you have the potential to become a great Chaser." Hermoine frowned as Harry said this, clearly jealous. Harry just ignore her, and headed into the house. He had no intention of dealing with too much drama this year

They entered the house, laughing at something Fred said, and Harry, exhausted, flopped down in a chair in the dining room. Mrs. Weasley, without asking anyone, brought drinks for them. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry managed to murmur when he noticed Percy *POP* into the house. His hair was ruffled and his clothes were tattered. One would assume he had been through a vicious ordeal, but everyone in the family knew Percy was a workaholic, and probably hadn't stopped working for the past month. 

"How goes the P.R. Percy?" Fred asked enthusiastically.

"It's a stressful. So much work, work, work." Percy munched on a sandwhich, and then continued, "After the past year, I'm glad things have managed to calm down. In fact, mum, did I tell you I'm due for a promotion soon?" He smiled.

"Oh really dear, that's great! But, aren't you the executive assistant already? What could you be promoted --" A broad grin reached her face, "YOU'RE GOING TO BE HEAD OF THE DEPARTMENT??!?"

"Percy Weasley, Minister of Public Relations." His grinned broadened.

Fred and George rolled their eyes but they were proud of their brother. 

"Now, now, it hasn't happened yet. I expect however, in a month of so all this work will be not for nought."

"I should say so, ol' chap." Bill said, getting up. He was partly rested from the quidditch match, but had to go. "Gringotts duty. By everyone."

Everyone waves as he apparated out. Shortly after Charlie did the same. Before long, the twins and Percy had also left, and the house felt suddenly empty. Only rarely was the whole family able to make it home, and it probably would not happen for a while.

* * *

The sun had set and still more hours had passed which found Harry and Ron both lying in their beds, talking about quidditch. Harry suddenly felt the urge to change the topic, feeling they should address the topic of Hermoine.

"Leave it alone Harry," Ron replied simply.

"No Ron. I can't leave it alone." He rolled to his side and propped his head on his hand, facing Ron, "This rubbish has gone on long enough."

"It's not that simple, Harry."

"Isn't it?" Harry said, growing a tad bit angry, "You two have been fighting for almost half a year, and I see myself caught in the middle. I won't be punished because the two of you are the most stubborn asses England has ever seen."

"You saw what Hermoine did."

"I did. But someone's got to apologize first. You were acting like an immature boy, like you were in class 4."

"I...I know. But she's just so...intimidating?" Ron offered pathetically.

"Maybe. But it's still Hermoine, yeah? She's still the same person, and sure she was a bit hacked off. But that was a in January. Ron, Hermoine's not going to make the first move."

"But I can't. You don't understand."

"I do understand. I know you fancy her. I know why you acted like a prat all last year while she was with Victor Krum." Harry took a breath and continued, "It's time you apologize and then, for the greater good, admit your feelings for her."

"What if she doesn't return the feelings?" Ron muttered.

"She will, of that I'm certain. This has gone on long enough."

"I don't know. I suppose I should, but Harry, this is not going to be easy."

"I know Ron, but..." The door opened and Hermoine came in. "Speak of the devil." Harry grinned.

"You two pack up yet? Mrs. Weasley will be up here to check soon." Hermoine said.

"Hermoine, we still have a thee hours until bed. We'll be ready to leave for Hogwarts. There's no way I'm packing now." Ron replied, his eyes rolling at Hermoine.

"Besides, I have to tell you guys about the events of my summer. Packing can wait until later." With that, Harry launched into the full tale of what had happened, with Malfoy in politics and Draco having a sister. 

"Oh Harry, Malfoy can't run for parliament for a while. He'll have to wait until elections."

"Then he'll do something to gain power, and gain attention from the muggle eye." Ron said. He had grown wiser over the past year, and could reach to the point quicker than others. However, this being a muggle thing, he could not figure it out.

"He'll most likely try to control someone in parliament. Someone very important."

Hermoine's last comment brought something to his attention. "Why not go for the Prime Minister himself?"

"That's an interesting point Harry. I wouldn't be surprised if they went for that position. Malfoy will most likely be working from behind the scenes," she paused in mid sentence. "He'll be controlling the most powerful man in United Kingdom," Harry sighed, "and one of the most influential in the world."

* * *

"So Maria Malfoy, huh Harry?" They were both lying in bed, the lights off. They had finally gone to bed, after getting up again to pack their things. Ron grinned in the darkness, "There's something you're not telling me about her, Harry."

Harry smiled to himself, there as no way he could fool his best friend. "I think I may fancy her a bit."

"She's a Malfoy Harry."

"Something seem's different about her though." Harry lay back on his back. "For one thing, she looks nothing like the Malfoys. Black hair, dark brown eyes. Don't get me wrong, she's got the pale skin."

"Uh-huh, any reason you know her eye color, Harry?"

"Uh, I suppose not. And quit saying my name after every sentence."

"It makes me feel mature, Harry."

"You're just trying to wind me up."

"What if I am, Harry?" Ron smiled. "Do you have a problem with that, fancier of a Malfoy?"

"Fancier of a Malfoy?" Harry got up and threw a pillow at him, "are you implying what I think you are?"

"Draco is kind of cute, you know?" Ron laughed. "Seriously though Harry. Maria is a Malfoy from Durmstrangs no less. Trained in the dark arts, made for the specific purpose of screwing you over."

"I love it when you talk dirty." Harry laughed. "Yeah I know. I suppose you are right Ron. Best thing I can do is just forget about her, yeah?"

"Yeah Harry. Well, I'm going to pass out on my pillow now. And by the way, you're not getting this one back."

"You pillock," Harry yelled, leaping off his bed and onto Ron's, grabbing his pillow. Ron yelled bringing his foot off, pushing Harry off the bed. 

He heard a loud thunk, and horrified he had hurt his best friend, he looked down. "Harry, you alright?"

Harry looked up from underneath the pillow that was on his face, with a huge grin on his face. He began laughing and could not stop.

* * *

That night Harry dreamed.

* * *

Music blared loudly as the crowd danced. James was enjoying himself thoroughly. He had drank the night away, after a vicious break up with his girlfriend Anne. His friends had brought him to the club so he could enjoy himself, and forget his troubles. James had already met a girl, scantily clad in a tight miniskirt and a short halter top. They moved back and forth, a simple procedure really, her bum to his groin area. Everyone in the crowd was grinding, and James looked up for a moment at the glass ceiling, and then around the room at everyone dancing. There was no way he could enjoy himself more.

He heard a yell but thought nothing of it. He himself whooped as the whole crowd started as a man stepped onto the stage. He started laying down rhymes faster than people could comprehend. He matched his rhythm to the beat, grabbing another girl to dance with. She laughed at his aggressiveness and danced with him.

"So many..." James heard a whisper, and looked around. It had been slight, raspy. He continued to dance, ignoring the whisper; he thought he had imagined it.

"So many muggles..." It came again, this time he turned and looked at the girl in front of him. She apparently, had not noticed.

"Did you hear that?" He yelled over the music. He shook her head and continued her sensual dance, trying to arouse her partner.

"Dirty..." The voice rasped again, and this time James stopped dancing, and then he heard a yell as a body went flying above the crowd and flew towards him. He pulled the girl back and stepped backwards himself. The body landed hard on the spot he had been previously. He landed with a sick crunch, his skull shattering.

The music went silent, the man rapping stopped rapping. Everyone looked at the spot, and then there was a shuffling in the crowd. Two more people went hurtling through the air, a boy and a girl. James thought he saw a flash of a silver hand.

"Dirty, dirty, muggles..." The voice whispered as a short figure was revealed, wearinga long black cloak, a large hood over his head. Shadows were cast over his face, hiding his eyes. James looked straight at the face, who's mouth grinned as the doors at the end of the dancefloor opened, and several hooded figures entered, moving swiftly through the crowd.

James backed up a little, breaking the staring contest between the man in the hooded cloak and himself. He didn't know what to do. Never before had he been in a position like this. He watches as the man raised his hand, smiled at James. James stared at the hand, it was silver and he could sense an evil and powerful aura about it. The silver handed man aimed it at the boy next to him, and whispered, "Crucio." The boy writhed in agony as he started feelings spasms and then he started convulsing. 

James opened his mouth, horrified. _How could a hand cause that kind of pain?_ The other hooded men grinned, and raised their own hands, except they were all holding long sticks. Suddenly, flashes of red and green burst from different wands, and yells of the words "Avada Kedavra" and "Crucio" rang through the air as bodies were hit by the flashes, causing them to squirm under the pain. James could tell many of them were dead, and others were feeling pain that would lead them to their death.

The man with the silver hand grinned again, and grabbed the girl next to James, and broke her neck. All in one swift movement. James tried to run but the silver handed man slammed a shining fist into James's face, forcing him to fly back and then slide across the ground. He stopped, leaning against the wall. The silver handed man shifted his attention from James, and started hurling green beams of light at random people. He seemed to be playing, taking his time. The other hooded men did the same. They were enjoying this.

James saw a body fall next to him, and reckognized the dace. "Michael?" The boy next to him was gone, his eyes blank. James felt a sudden surge of rage, and before he knew what he was doing, he ran for the closest hooded man and tackled him hard on the ground. He punched him continuously until the man had stopped struggling. James grabbed the stick out the man's hand and aimed it at the silver handed man. He shook the stick, but nothing happened. "Expelliarmus! Crucio!" He faltered. "Lumos?" The silver handed man smiled at him. The room was unnaturally quiet. Everyone was gone.

"Expelliarmus." The man waved his hand and the stick flew from James's hand as he himself was hurled backward once again, causing him to smash hard against the wall. "Poor, poor, boy." The silverhanded man smiled. "What is your name? Well, answer me!"

"James...James Gadford." He managed. "James." The man faltered, "You bring back memories." He began to advance. "Memories I have no reason to remember." He seemed to be having an internal struggle. "You are going to die, filthy little muggle lover." He whispered, in the same raspy voice he had previously heard.

He stopped walking towards James, and frowned. The door of the room opened a tall figure entered. he wore a long black cloak, hooded like the rest, but it dragged behind him. He was suprisingly tall, standing above all the others. There was something different. Something was odd about him. He wore a black wooden mask over his face, a mask with a face on it itself. However, the face bore no expression. The eyes held no expression, nor did the mouth. All of it was black. The eyes were all black, the lips were all black. Everything was black. The mouth did not move or had no whole for the one wearing it to breathe. The nose had no hole either. 

The silver handed man's smile returned. He stepped backwards and gestured to the new man to proceed. He nodded at the silverhanded man, "You have done well Wormtail." He turned back to the boy, "Do you know who I am, boy?"

The boy nodded, having figuring out a while ago who it was who stood before him. "Do you know why I am here, boy?"

James nodded, shivering. "Y..Y..ou....dead..." He stuttered, not able to form a full sentence out of blinding fear.

"No. No I am not." The man brought his face close, the mask still boring no expression. "Why do you, boy, consort with muggles?"

"I..I.." James stuttered again.

"Because you have no magic in you, is that why boy?"

James could do nothing but nod. 

"Squib. Filthy little squib. You pollute our race, you know?" The man stepped back, "And then turn your back on us, consorting with muggles. I suppose," The voice shook, and James could tell he was sneering behind the mask, "Your parents said it was okay?" James nodded again. "I am not sorry for what I am going to do. Crucio."

James felt the greatest pain he had ever felt enter his body. It felt as if every pore on his body was going to blow out blood, fire running deep into his veins. His eyes teared as he screamed in pain, never, ever, feeling anything like this before. Then it started to subside, but the pain was there. It would always be there, for the rest of his now short existance.

"Hurt, squib?" James managed to nod again, "Your punishment is over." James looked up confusedly. The man turned and stepped away, and motioned for the others to leave us well. The others walked out of the room, confused. Wormtail walked to the door and stopped, looking at his master. "Master?" The man looked at Wormtail, and then turned back to James. He looked at him for a long moment.

"Do not worry boy." He raised his wand and aimed at James's skull. "I shall put you out of your miserable existance." He paused. As if he was thinking it over. Wormtail knew though, what was going to come. His master was playing with the boy, the filthy squib.

Voldemort whispered the words, "Avada Kedavra."

* * *

Harry woke up, shooting up to a sitting position, screaming. He grabbed his scar, feeling the blood trickling down his hands.


	3. Journey of Inquisitions

**- Chapter Three -**

The Journey of Inquisitions

Ron awoke to find that Harry was sitting over his bed, visibly shaking. He looked outside and saw it was still dark, but here he was, awake in the middle of night. Ron looked at Harry again, and sighed, "Another nightmare Harry?" There was a pause before Harry replied.

"Yeah, first one in a long time." Harry tried to think back to the last time he had had one. Over three months ago, around the time when they were testing for O.W.Ls. It had never been this bad though. He had woken Ron up with his screams and then to top it all off, his scar was bleeding. That hadn't happened in, well, he didn't know when it had last happened.

By this time Ron had gotten up and walked over to Harry's bed and sat down next to him. "Harry, you're bleeding." Ron said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah. I kinda' noticed."

"What was in the dream?"

Harry looked at his best friend warily. His friend was genuinely concerned for him, and it made Harry feel guilty. What right did he have to involve them in this? _None._ Harry thought sadly. Nonetheless, he had to tell him something. "So many," Harry managed to whisper, "they're all dead Ron."

"Who?"

"Muggles. Voldemort massacred them."

* * *

"Ron! Harry! Are you two awake?" Mrs. Weasley's voice carried through the room where Ron and Harry were both indeed awake. After going back to bed, they had managed only a few more hours of sleep before they had to get up to get ready to leave for the station.

"Yes mum!" Ron yelled out the door before shutting it again. "Got all your stuff Harry?" 

"Yeah. Let's go." Ron grabbed his trunk and carried it through the door as if it were nothing, while Harry lugged his into the hallway. Hermione came running up the stairs just as Ginny was leaving her room with her trunk.

"Hurry up you three!" Hermione said urgently, grabbing the other end of Ginny's trunk and helping her down the stairs. Harry and Ron followed and they went outside, where the ministry's car was waiting. There was only one, as Fred and George Weasley had graduated the previous year, and the extra car was unnecessary. Hermione had already put her things in the magically enlarged trunk, so Harry, Ron, and Ginny followed suit. After finally settling down in the car, it began to move, with Mrs. Weasley in the front and the four students in the back.

"Harry," Hermione said suddenly, after a few minutes of travel into London, "did you have another nightmare?"

Harry looked up in suprise, "How'd you know?"

Ginny smiled, "We all heard you yelling Harry. I wouldn't be suprised if Charlie heard you all the way in Romania."

"Yeah Harry, you were pretty loud. I told Hermione about it anyways, while you were putting your things in the boot."

"Who died Harry?" Hermione said finally, getting the to point.

"And where did this happen?" Ginny put in.

"I.." Harry paused. _Where did this happen?_ "I'm not sure. Somewhere in England. They were speaking English."

Ron mumbled something incoherently under his breath, and then said, "That clears up nothing Harry. Honestly, we all know he's in England."

Harry laughed after Hermione glared at Ron. Apparently they were still mad at each other, or at least Hermoine at Ron, seeing as how Ron had to break the ice by telling her about Harry's dream. 

"How many Harry?" Ginny asked suddenly, quietly.

"Huh, how many what?" 

"How many died?"

"I..." Harry paused again, this time hesitating. After thinking about it, he offered slowly, "More than," Pausing again he thought, _had it been that many?_ "Over a hundred." Hermoine looked aghast but Ron just nodded. "It's starting isn't it?" He looked sad, "The war's starting." Ginny smiled sadly, understanding what kind of pain Harry had felt when he had had his nightmare.

Harry returned her smile sheepishly, "I'd rather not talk about it you all. I'll tell you about it on the train when we're all there." By this Harry meant the fifth member of their group, Neville Longbottom.

"But Harry," Hermione broke through, before Ginny put her hand on Harry's and looked at Hermione.

"Not now Hermione. I think, Harry wants to think to himself for a bit."

Harry nodded, glad Ginny was always able to understand him so easily. In reality, she had become closer to him than Hermione or Ron had, in the past year. Ron would always be his first friend, and Hermoine and he would be Harry's best friends forever. But Ginny, she was something different. Not someone he was meant to be with, but a friend on a whole other level.

* * *

After arriving at the station and grabbing the necessary trolley's for each of them, they made their way to the wall that led to Platform nine and three quarters. Harry watched Ron, then Hermione, and then finally Ginny enter the wall, disapearing after walking through. Harry sighed as he walked foward and then straight through it. He welcomed the sight that stood before him. The Hogwarts Express was steaming, ready to go, with children milling about everywhere. He was going home.

"Come along now Harry," Mrs. Weasley said after stepping through the wall after Harry. She nudged him and Harry followed his friends to the train before pausing at the news stand. He picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet and sighed to himself. The headline blared out, **Magical Attack on Muggle Community, 134 dead** He payed for the paper and opened it up while his friends got on the train, after Mrs. Weasley waved them goodbye.

**Magical Attack on Muggle Community, 134 Dead**

By Irene Medial

What started out as a normal night for a group of muggle teenagers ended in horrible disaster. In a muggle nightclub known as The Box, one hundred thirty four casualities arose from what appears to be a dark wizard's attack. It is not known who commited these attacks, but numerous assumptions can be made from the evidence presented. Firstly, witnesses outside the club saw numerous men in dark cloaks enter the club after killing the bouncer who stood outside with what the muggles called, "a bright green light." This reporter assumes that it was the killing curse, Avada Kedavra. 

Second, a green skull appeared above the club which is most notably The Dark Mark of Voldemort, but it should be noted that other dark wizards have used this mark to signify their clan of merciless wizards, most notably the dark wizard Salazar Slytherin. What does this mark mean? When asking minister of public relations about these events, the head advisor to the minister of public relations, Percival Weasley only said, "The Ministry would like to allay the fears of the public as to Voldemort's return. We know there have been rumors of you-know-who's return, but there has been no evidence of his return. These acts are unrelated but rest assured, this will not happen again." Whether or not what Mr. Weasley says is true, what is known is that many in the ministry are arguing that the wizards who commited this act were not dark. They were merely taking care of a muggle problem. These disputes make this reporter wonder, how corrupt is the ministry as to the fact that they would allow something like this to occur?

The third bit of important evidence in this case is that one of the victims in this case was not a muggle, but a squib. The family has asked that he not be named, but it is known that he is from a prominent wizarding family, and that they have numerous enemies in the ministry. Why is this important, some may ask. The fact is, when you-know-who was in power, he made note of attacking squibs and many squibs had disapeared over the last few years he was in power. While many consider this a far fetched theory and merely a coincidence, it must be considered.

So who is behind these attacks? Whether or not the ministry will like you to believe it or not, he-who-must-not-be-named has appeared to have returned. We will give the ministry the benifit of the doubt, and say perhaps it is the return of the Order of the Serpent Tongue, also known more commonly has the Death Eaters. The last attack these Death Eaters that is known is two years ago at the Quidditch World Cup, when they attacked a group of muggles.

The Daily Prophet has decided not to make stories up, as reporters of the past have done. We are sad to admit but that has occured. This reporter specifically wants to make sure you, the public, knows what is going on, and makes sure that you will be warned.

Harry scanned the article again quickly to make sure he wasn't dreaming. _One hundred thirty four dead? How could this be?_He stuffed the paper in his trunk and dashed off the to the train. When he reached the train and grabbed hold of the railing, he paused for a moment. Harry turned his head and looked around, feeling a piercing gaze upon his body. 

His green eyes finally met up with a familiar set of steely gray eyes. _Malfoy._ He watched Malfoy surround himself with his usually Slytherin crowd, including the now stunning Blaise Zabini, and Malfoy's two idiotic henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson was also hanging around them, grotesquely trying to get her arms around the blonde haired _git_. Harry thought to himself. Malfoy smirked at Pansy, pushing her away, clearly only interested in Blaise. He looked at Harry again, smirking. He helped Blaise onto the train just as they were joined by another girl. Draco turned to her and smiled, waving his hand, motioning her to get on. The dark-haired girl turned slightly, revealing her face to Harry, who recognized her immediately. Maria Malfoy, younger sister of Draco Malfoy. Harry felt himself choke as Mrs. Weasley came up behind him, urging him to get on the train

"Harry! Here you are! Hurry up now! The train is about to leave." She pushed him forward, jerking Harry out of his reverie. He smiled at Mrs. Weasley and she hugged him quickly. He looked over once more at the Slytherins and saw Malfoy wink and grin at him, as he himself got on the train. _That creep is up to something_, he thought miserably, _or he knows something I don't._ With that, he got on the train.

* * *

After Harry had reported to the prefect compartment to let them know he would be with his friends, he wandered through the train until he found his friends, the full crew. During the past year, their tight nit trio had expanded to include not only Ginny, but also Neville Longbottom. In the middle of their fifth year, Neville had finally come of age and with that, came extraordinary magical power. For him at least. His magical prowess was amazing. Before, when he lacked it, he had studied and studied, practiced and practiced, trying to keep up with his classmates, but never succeeding. However, when his magical powers fully manifested themselves, all the practicing and learning had paid off, making his skills rival that of Hermoine. He was still pathetic at potions, as well as defense against the dark arts. The boy had never been able to cope with darkness; he was never comfortable with it.

Yet, in transfiguration and charms, he was amazing. He fell behind Hermione only on a minimal level, impressing all of them. No longer was Neville a pathetic loser, who was magically inept. However, even though his magical powers had become great, he still lacked self-confidence and would probably always keep to himself. To an extent, Harry felt as if he did not Neville at all, and that would probably never change. Physically, Neville was still nothing imposing, chubby and cursed with a large bum, which the Slytherins tormented him about. Nonetheless, Neville ignored these taunts, and joined the trio along with Ginny, who he still longed after. If Ginny returned these feelings, Harry could not know. She had gotten over the boy who lived, that was for certain.

Harry took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat, staring out the window. It had been a long and tiring summer, and he was glad he was finally headed home. He felt relief surge through him as he heard the train's whistle sound and the train began to chug away, slowly at first and then speeding up until it was finally moving. The trees moved by in a blur as he watched out the window as the train moved away from the outskirts of London and into the unsettled lands. After about fifteen minutes, his friends stopped chatting amiably and decided to cut to the chase. Neville looked up at Harry and smiled, thinking of a way to go about this; he noticed Harry was not paying any attention to their conversation.

"Harry?" Harry didn't answer. "Harry? You there?" 

Harry looked up at Neville, startled. "Sorry, Neville. What'd you say?"

"Nothing yet. I was wondering though," That had been another change in Neville, he spoke clearly and concise, his tone rarely showing any emotion as he kept it all to himself.

Harry asked, "Yeah?"

"You told everyone you would tell them what happened in your dream earlier today," Neville paused, looking thoughtful before adding, "I would understand if you wanted to keep it to yourself, but I would like to know what happened as well. We could help you understand exactly what happened."

Harry sighed, "I already know exactly what happened. Voldemort," Ron winced at the name. He had never gotten over that, "and his death eaters ruthlessly attacked and killed innocent muggles."

"You sure it was absolutely real? I would put it passed Voldemort to fake something like this." Ron looked around and added, "I mean, what if he knows that you can see him with your scar."

"Trust me, it was real." Harry pulled out the Daily Prophet and tossed it to him. Ron quickly scanned it, his mouth open. He handed to Hermione.

"Okay. I suppose it was real." Ron sat back in his seat, "One hundred thirty seven. Merlin." Ron swore thinking of all those dead. "All over one squib?"

Hermione finished reading and passed the paper to Neville, "They said that was a possibility Ron. It could have been just a coincidence." 

"Hermione, while I'm glad to see you're talking to Ron," Hermione turned slightly red, "but I really doubt that it was a coincidence. And I think you know that too."

"Yes, I suppose. But honestly, you can't rule out a coinci-" She was cut off by Neville.

"Yes you can. This is you-know-who. He knew damn well who the squib was." Harry was shocked. Neville rarely spoke with so much force. Of course, Voldemort had affected Neville in nearly the same way Harry had been affected. Voldemort's death eaters had driven the Longbottoms insane, forcing Neville to live with his grandparents and forcing his parents into St. Mungos.

"Recognize any of the death eaters, Harry?" Ginny asked now, speaking for the first time.

Harry thought hard, trying to remember the dream. "Yeah. Only one though. Wormtail."

"Shoulda' killed him when you had the chance Harry." Ron said, as a matter of factly. Harry looked at Ron, seemingly worn out. Ginny sometimes looked at Harry, and realized that Harry was older mentally than he should have been. So much had been forced upon on him, so much was expected of him. It wasn't fair, yet Harry dealt with it. She felt slightly angered by her brother when he pointed out Harry's mistake.

"I know Ron. Can't change the past though."

"Wormtail though?" Neville asked, realizing there was more to this than Harry had said.

"Yeah. He was more powerful now, he doesn't even use a wand. I told you about the hand right?" He stopped and continued once everyone had nodded. "Yeah, well, it acts as a wand for him. And I could tell it added to his power."

Hermione smiled and grabbed Harry's hand, squeezing it. "You know we're with you Harry. You don't have to go through all this alone."

"Thanks you, Hermione. I'd probably be dead without you all."

She smiled at him, "Yeah, you probably would."

Meanwhile Ginny was talking to Ron, while Neville sat quietly by himself. "I still can't believe that Percy's Scabbers did all this."

Ron scowled and answered, "He was mine when we found out who he was, ya'know."

"Oh I know. But he was Percy's."

"Ginny. Scabbers was mine." Ron said possessively.

Hermione coughed while Harry grinned, "Does it really matter Ron?"

"Well know, but well, he was mine."

"Time to grow up Ron. You know, dark wizard, doesn't really belong to anyone." Hermoine smiled at her friend.

Ron shut up but not before grumbling, "well he was mine." Just as Ron said this, the door to the compartment opened a small shaggy haired boy walked in. He looked around the compartment, looking lost.

"Can we help you?" Hermoine asked, the prefect in her kicking in.

"Not really." He paused, looking around the compartment. "Well, maybe you can. I heard there's a celebrity going to Hogwarts. I wanted to meet him"

Harry sighed, getting up, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." He stuck his hand out to the little boy.

He looked at the hand blankly and then up at Harry. "Okay?"

Ron guffawed and Harry blushed. Ginny and Hermione joined in, with Neville just smiling. _Someone doesn't know who I am?_ Harry pulled back his hand, feeling obnoxious. "Well, you said you were looking for the celebrity. I just thought --"

Ron cut in, grinning from ear to ear. "Harry Potter here is the celebrity. Took on you-know-who and lived to tell the tale. You know, the boy who lived."

"You know who?"

Ron blanched, "huh?"

"I'm sorry. I'm muggle born. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That explains it!" Ron said, smacking his forehead.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said. The boy just nodded and started to leave, "You need any help getting back?"

"No. I'm good. Thanks for your help. I think." Ginny smiled and the boy blushed before leaving the compartment.

* * *

A half hour had passed and Harry shifted in his chair, realizing they still had another hour and a half on the train ride to Hogwarts. He looked around and heard his stomach growl. The boy looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but saw that Ron was asleep, with Ginny's head on his shoulder. Neville was awake, but was deeply sucked into his own thoughts. Hermoine was reading a book, and after a quick glance, saw it was the text for potions. 

"Potions, Hermione?" He smiled, "traitor."

Hermione looked up, about to flare in indignation, but stopped when she saw Harry smiling. "Yes, I want to get ahead this year."

"You always want to get ahead. Every year, its the same thing."

"Well yes, but this year, I want to complete Potions in such a way that Snape will be unable to do anything but congratulate me."

Neville's train of thought was broken and he looked at Hermione, "like that will ever happen."

"I must concur with Neville." Harry said.

"Well, you both don't know what you're talking about." Hermione's face was dead serious, "so _hush_!"

Harry and Neville laughed softly, not wanting to wake Ron up. Hermione angrily returned to her book. Just as he stopped laughing, his stomach rumbled again and this time Neville noticed. "The food cart hasn't been by yet has it?" He asked of Neville.

Neville shook his head, "Want to go look to see what's up?"

"Definitely."

"I'll come with you," Neville said quickly.

"Ah, there's that unmatchable lust for food again, Longbottom." Harry said jokingly, merriment in his eyes. He instantly regretted it as Neville stood up and moved for the door, with only half a smile.

"Yeah, sometimes its uncontrollable." He answered, trying to brush the joke off. He opened the door to the compartment and stepped through. A group of Ravenclaws were in this compartment, chatting amiably.

Harry quickly followed suit, nodding to the Ravenclaws. "Listen Neville, I'm sorry." He continued to follow Neville to the next door, this time a group of second year Hufflepuffs. "I shouldn't have said that."

Neville whirled on Harry, making the young students jump. He had a glow of anger in his eyes but it quickly faded and he returned to same, soft yet constrained Neville. "It's alright. I know you were just joking."

"Still, I had no right to say something like that to my friend." Harry looked truly apologetic.

Neville's face softened a bit more. "Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean anything by it." Neville then turned and Harry walked next to him as they reached the third compartment. They opened it and saw the other members of their year, a few fifth years as well. The whole lot were Gryffindors, like them. "Hey Dean and Seamus." Neville smiled at them. They nodded and greeted them as well, with Parvati and and Lavender smiling up at them from their seats.

"Hey Parvati. Hey, uhm," Harry stuttered. "Lavender."

Somehow this caused Lavender to smile coyly up at him and Harry quickly turned to Dean and Seamus, where Neville was questioning them. "Have you guys gotten the food cart yet?"

Dean answered. "No, not yet." Seamus stood up.

"I suppose that's what you two are looking for." He motioned to the door, "I'll come with you all."

"Bye Harry," Lavender said, which caused Harry to say something he couldn't believe.

"You look really pretty Lavender." He instantly wished he hadn't. _She said bye, you idiot!_ He thought to himself, _Good lord, you'd think I was a third year, embarrassed around girls_

Lavender blushed and smiled sweetly at him, before standing up and whispering in his years, "You don't have to hide it. It's so obvious." She said in a sultry voice. Harry lost it and turned completely red, causing everyone else in the compartment to laugh. Harry mumbled bye and walked out, followed by Neville and Seamus, who was clearly annoyed by the way Dean was fawning all over the fifth year.

"Silly git, he's so annoying when he's all mushy."

* * *

After walking for a few more minutes on the train, and meeting old friends such as Cho Chang and the Creevey brothers, they finally made it to a loud compartment, the noise deafening. "Shall we?" Neville said, indicating to the door and Seamus smiled and opened the door and motioned for Harry to enter. He took one step in and was instantly shocked and disgusted by what he saw.

"Bloody Slytherins." Seamus muttered from behind him after entering. "They're hogging all the food for themselves."

The Slytherins had indeed taken over the food cart, constantly buying things to keep the old witch's business. They were, more or less, having a party on the train. The compartment held almost fifteen kids, all crammed in. Harry noticed that they were all fifth years and above, and then at the same time, he noticed his rival just as he noticed him.

"Malfoy." Harry sneered. Draco laughed and looked past Harry and at Neville.

"Mad Neville? Honestly, you'd think we were doing a favor, keeping the food away from you." Most of the Slytherins ignored the Gryffindors, not caring for them or not noticing them at all. The ones who had noticed however, laughed at Malfoy's crack.

"No," Seamus said, stepping in, "he's just trying to figure out why a snake like you isn't eating live prey."

Malfoy laughed at this, "That wit Seamus, that'll get you noticed someday." He paused, as if thinking it over, "Nevermind, I forgot who I was referring to."

Harry stayed silent during all this, not bothering to get sucked into Mafloy's game, knowing full well that if Neville wanted to, he could hold his own. Seamus was another story.

"Make-up Malfoy? That face'll maybe get you noticed someday." Seamus mocked the Slytherin, "Oh nevermind, I forgot who I was referring to."

Harry then decided he would not partake in this, and walked over to where Blaise and Maria Malfoy were sitting. He couldn't help but notice Blaise looked astounding, but that was reduced by the viciousness in the eyes. "What do you want, Potter?"

"You look really pretty this year, Blaise."

Blaise looked at his quizically, not knowing how to respond to a compliment. She had expected her rudeness to be returned in kind. Harry, satisfied, looked at Maria. "Hello Harry." She said kindly, amusement in her eyes from Blaise's reaction.

"Hullo' Malfoy." Maria looked shocked at his cold demeanor, but then quickly sobered. "What house do you think you'll be sorted into Maria?" Harry asked her calmly.

Maria stared at him for a moment before answering. Harry couldn't help but noticed her dark brown eyes where hypnotizing. "Slytherin, I suppose."

"'Course Slytherin!" Malfoy said popping up, leaving Seamus fuming. Neville continued to stay silent, obviously unsure of himself. "Malfoys always go to Slytherin. It's law."

"I don't believe you were involved in our conversation Malfoy." Harry said, finding himself growing angry.

"And I don't remember you being invited in here, Potter." He sneered in kind. "Urgh!" Harry had suddenly grabbed his arm and twisted Malfoy's body around so that he was slammed up against the wall, his arm pinned in a painful way behind him. Seamus looked at Harry in suprise, as did the rest of the Slytherins. The compartment was deathly quiet. For a moment Harry thought Neville would calm him down, but a quick glance in his direction told him otherwise. Neville looked on with merriment in his eyes.

To Harry's shock, Malfoy smiled. "Feel powerful back there Potter?" Harry grunted angrily in reply. "Sound intelligent there Potter. It's a wonder how you got through the maze during the tri-wizard tournament without anything going wrong." Harry instantly felt a wave of sadness envelope his mind, remembering thoughts of a boy, thoughts of a death he had long ago forgiven himself for. He noticed Goyle moving for Harry, but Neville had brought his wand up and put an impedimenta curse on him. 

Draco laughed, continuing. "Oh wait a second, mate. I completely forgot about Diggory." Harry's anger flared up suddenly, and he put more pressure on Malfoy's hand, who could no longer ignore the pain. Nonetheless, he continued. "You remember him, don't you Potter? Tall bloke. Hufflepuff." Draco's already wide smile widened. "I'm suprised you don't recall. You did kill him, you know."

Harry ignored him, "What's your father up to Malfoy, masquerading around as a rich muggle?" Malfoy's smile faded at the veiled insult towards his family.

"None of your business Potter. I will tell you however, that he is not masquerading. He doesn't even live there. Muggles are stupid creatures." Harry could barely control himself.

"Don't you dare call them creatures Malfoy. Don't even refer to them." Harry's voice only whispered now.

Malfoy only could whisper back, "By the time you find out anything, Potter, it will be far to late."

Harry released him, drained. Malfoy rubbed his arm, smiling, while after quick glance to Neville saw that the overweight boy looked disappointed. He released Goyle from the curse who stumbled forward and fell on his face. Seamus laughed. "I'm surprised at you Malfoy. I would have figured overused cliches were beyond you."

Malfoy just smiled at him, sitting down. "I do believe you came looking for food, Potter. Excuse me, I mean the beast that is Longbottom." The Slytherins snickered at this. Harry just nodded and after a load of food was bought, they left. Harry was the last to go, and he quickly glared at Malfoy, but not before including Maria in it as well. As he walked away from the compartment, he heard roars of laughter from the Slytherins as their party resumed.

* * *

The rest of the train ride was uneventful for Harry and the others. They had returned with the food and had shared it with the others, yet just after a few minutes, the cart came by and they bought more food. Neville had filled them in on what had happened on the train, and Hermoine had looked at Harry with a look of worry, but did not voice her concerns. Shortly after, the train arrived at Hogwarts and they disembarked, enjoying the warm fall day as they strolled to the carriages. Upon nearing the carriages, Harry noticed Hagrid standing over the young children, guiding them to the boats.

"Hagrid's back!" Ron said enthusiastically when Hagrid noticed them.

"Ey 'Arry! Yeh' had a good summer?" He said walking over to them.

Hermione smiled. "Yes Hagrid. I'm glad to see you're back. We missed you last year." 

"Yeh', well yeh' know, been doin' things for Professor Dumbledore. Kept me busy last year." He grinned broadly at them, and turned back to the first years. He was just walking away before turning back, and smiling again, "I really miss yeh' all."

"How do you think his envoy to the giants went?" Neville asked.

"Now Neville, we don't know that was what he was up to." Ginny said.

"Yeah we do. Honestly, what else would they be doing, Ginny?" Ron asked of his little sister. He stopped and squinted at one of the first year boats. "Hey, what's that girl doing with them? Shouldn't she be with us?"

Harry looked at who Ron was speaking of and saw it was Maria. "Yeah. Her first year here though. 'Reckon' she's being forced to go with the first years, from her look that is." She did indeed have a look of disdain as she got on the boat with Hagrid and two small first years.

"Damn Harry. Why didn't you tell me she was so pretty." Ron said, mouth open.

Harry jabbed him in his side before muttering, "She's a Malfoy."

"They all can't be that bad, can they?" Neville smiled while Ginny started sniggering at Ron.

"I think Ron has a little crush."

Harry looked at Ron while Ron blushed. He felt a twinge in his chest and a sudden, yet short, flare of anger. Ron walked off to the carriages after Hermoine while Harry started at him. _I want nothing to do with Maria, anways._ He thought to himself. Then another voice spoke up at the back of his head, _Then why are you jealous?_

* * *

The carriage ride had been short and enjoyable, but they all wanted to get to the castle and enjoy the opening feast. Upon arriving, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the entrance and then after a few moments, Ginny walked in with Neville, looking flustered. Ron looked at her, "Everything alright, Gin?"

"No, everything is not alright." With that, she stocked off to the Great Hall. Harry looked at Neville.

Neville answered his look with one word, "Malfoy." With that, he went after Ginny. Ron's face turned red with anger, this only adding to the anger he felt at Malfoy after hearing what had happened on the train. He then calmed down after Hermoine rested her had on his shoulder. Hermione smiled at him and went into the great hall. Ron followed, leaving Harry to his own thoughts. 

The Slytherins were foul creatures, but Harry had rarely felt annoyed with them. Hate, loathing, extreme discomfort and embarrassment, but never annoyed. It was all childish. The inter-house warfare and such. Yet, it made Hogwarts what it was. One of the things, at least. Hogwarts, the school for wizards and witches. Harry never felt more comfortable anywhere than here. Number Four Privet Drive was anything but comfortable. While The Burrow was comfortable, it was really the home away from home. Harry's true home was Hogwarts. 

He smiled to himself. "I'm home." He whispered to himself, and quickly followed his friends in the Great Hall.

* * *


	4. A New School Year

**Chapter 4**

- A New School Year -

Harry smiled to himself, thinking of his home that was Hogwarts. Ever since he had been a child and lived with the Dursley's, he had thought of life as a depressing worthless existence. When he had first received his letter to Hogwarts, he had the first glimmer of hope of a better life that was actually for him. Finally over the past few years, he had _had_ a true family: the Gryffindors. Never before had he felt loved and belonging. True, some things in his life were still awry, like Sirius being a wanted felon, but all in all, it was a good life. And Hogwarts was the center of it.

Harry was just about to follow his friends in when he felt a shoulder rest upon his shoulder. He turned around and saw one of the greatest men of his time, Professor Albus Dumbledore. Many said that he was the only one Voldemort feared, and that Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard in existence. More than that though, was that Dumbledore had guided him through his years at Hogwarts, and indirectly was preparing Harry to become a great wizard. "Why aren't you at the feast, Professor?" he asked of his friend.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I could ask you the same question, Harry."

"Oh, I was just thinking. It's good to be back sir."

"Yes, and it is good to have you back," Dumbledore replied. "I wanted to talk to you Harry, in answer to your question." Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore, raising his eyebrows, and Dumbledore went on, "tell me Harry, do you still have the gift I gave you?"

"Uhm...yeah, I do," he looked at his trunk pointedly before asking the question he had asked in his letter, "What is it?"

"A tool Harry," the old man said, "a tool, which will be very useful. I'm afraid," Dumbledore paused, thinking if he should tell Harry what it was. "I'm afraid that you will soon go through what will be your greatest struggle. You will find out what it is when the time comes."

Harry hated it when Dumbledore went around questions asked of him, but knew when not to press further. How could a simple stainless black object be a useful tool? Harry had already tried to put different spells and charms on it, but nothing had happened. _Oh well,_ he thought to himself. Dumbledore broke his thoughts, "I do believe we should rejoin the feast. The elves worked hard on roasting the turkeys for all the students."

Harry nodded and followed the Professor into the Great Hall. The headmaster moved to the staff table and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and to his dismay, Lavender Brown. Harry groaned inwardly and Ron winked at him. _How does Ron know about the train incident? Damn that Neville_, Harry thought to himself.

Lavender smiled at him and Harry felt his face turn slightly red and focused his attention to the front of the room. By now the Sorting Hat had finished its song and the sorting was well underway.

"Brocklehurst, Erin," the transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall called out. A small girl walked up to the podium and put on the Sorting Hat. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called out and the Hufflepuff table cheered as Mandy gave her sister a hug. It went on for a while, as two new Slytherins were inducted and a Ravenclaw was made. There were no new Gryffindors.

"Hussain, Shareef." A lanky brown-skinned boy walked up to the hat confidently and put it on. After a moment it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the Gryffindors cheered.

"Kamaal doesn't look to happy does he?" Ron said, shifting his eyes to the Ravenclaw table where a sixth year sat with a scowl.

"Nope," was the reply as Harry watched on.

"Jordan, Aileen!" Harry looked at the girl who put the hat on timidly, and sulkily walked over to the Slytherin table after a moment. The Slytherins embraced her to her dismay.

"Jordan had a sister? Who's a Slytherin?" Ron asked dumbfounded. Harry laughed as Hermione smacked him across the back of his head.

"She's white you git! Lee was black!"

"Oh," Ron managed to mumble. "Look who's next Harry."

"Malfoy, Maria!" Professor McGonagall called out. The whole room went quiet. She stepped up to the stool timidly and put on the hat. After a few moments passed, and the whole room peered over each other's shoulders to get a look at the Malfoy, it finally called out, "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherins cheered and Draco Malfoy smiled to himself as his friends clapped for his younger sister.

"Patil, Pearl!" Harry looked stricken as did Hermione. _Another Patil? Great, just great._ Harry smiled at Parvati and realized the girl could go anywhere, as Parvati and Padma had gone their separate ways. The hat quickly informed the room that Pearl would be sorted into, "GRYFFINDOR!" Parvati cheered as Padma sulkily clapped for her sister.

"Thomas, Derrick!" A tall proud boy stepped up to the stool as Dean Thomas looked anticipatingly at his brother. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors cheered as the boy walked over proudly to them.

"Harry look!" Hermione whispered to her friend from across the table. "Another older student!"

Harry looked up and saw another dark-skinned student standing there, by himself towering over the first years. He was almost the same height as Ron, over six feet four at least. "Wonder who he is and what year he is."

"We'll find out soon enough," she whispered back as his name was called.

"Thompson, Jermaine!" The tall boy stepped up to the stool and put on the hat, looking at it with disdain.

"Look at him, bet he's going to become a Slytherin." Harry heard Seamus say.

The boy put on the hat and waited for a few moments. Everyone looked on, wondering why it was taking so long. McGonagall looked on curiously, wondering as well. The whole room was hushed now, just as it had been for Maria Malfoy. "Eh..?" Seamus managed to mumble stupidly. After about thirty seconds, the hat seemed to finally make its choice as it stirred upon the boy's head. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors stared stupidly until Harry stood and clapped hard. The boy looked relieved at being both placed at Gryffindor and being accepted by at least one person. The rest of the table clapped and the boy sat down at the empty seat next to Hermione across from Lavender.

"Thanks," he said to Harry and then looked at his forehead. Harry felt a wave of discomfort as the boy smiled once again, "You're Harry Potter eh? Interesting."

"And what, mate, do you mean by that?" Ron asked rudely. The boy looked uncomfortable at Ron's rude question.

"So it's not interesting?"

Hermione decided to intervene, "What my dear friend Ron Weasley here meant by his comment is that the word interesting it new for Harry. Usually a wow or amazing is what's heard," she smiled warmly at him and he returned the smile, which caused Hermione to blush. Ron looked on jealously at this exchange. 

Lavender giggled as the boy finally spoke after a moment. "A Weasley? I've heard a bit about you actually. At least your family. I heard your father--"

"Leave my father out of this," Ron interrupted Jermaine.

Jermaine continued, "--was close with the Headmaster."

"And?" Ron asked?

"Never mind."

Harry was glad the conversation had ended as the Sorting as well ended. Jermaine was an interesting fellow, to say the least, but Harry still didn't know what to make of him. He looked around and for the first time he looked up at the staff table. There were two new teachers there, and to his dismay, saw that Professor Snape was back. He had been gone all of last year and they had _had_ Professor Grubbly-Plank, who was experienced in Potions as well as magical creatures. Adding to Harry's curiosity as to where Snape had been was the fact that Snape looked ghastly. The professor's head was shaved, and he had scars all over his face. His left brow was shaved, as there was a large gash there. He looked tired, but scowled nonetheless, wanting nothing to hurt his reputation. Oddly, Harry found the professor looking like Alastor Moody, who had taught Defense against the Dark Arts last year. The auror had felt like he owed the students a real teacher since Crouch had impersonated him in Harry's fourth year. Harry realized one of the teachers would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and the other..._who was the other one?_ Harry wasn't sure. He expected Dumbledore would announce it.

Sure enough, the Headmaster stood up and looked at all the students and smiled at them. He cleared his throat and began his opening speech, "Welcome first years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope it will be pleasant to you all. To the rest of you, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Hopefully this year will be as good as past years. First, I would like to let you all know of some of the rules here, that the staff has decided to enforce especially this year. There will be a curfew for all students, none shall be allowed to be outside their Houses after ten o'clock or before 5 o'clock. There shall be severe measures taken to those who decide to break these rules," he glanced at the Gryffindor table.

"Second, as usual, the Forbidden Forest shall be off limits, as the name suggests. Again, if you are discovered there, there shall be consequences," again, the professor glanced at the Gryffindor table before continuing. "Third..." Dumbledore glanced around, eyes twinkling, "Never mind. I can see you all are hungry so I will move on, as the rules shall be posted on Argus Filch's door. Do not worry, we'll get to the feast soon. Hm..." Dumbledore seemed to blanch.

"Oh yes, as some of you may have noticed, there are a few older first years. The truth is, they are not first years at all. Two students have recently decided to start at Hogwarts, and I would like to introduce them. Maria Malfoy has recently joined us from Durmstrung's and will begin here as a 5th year. Some of you may know her brother, Draco. The second student is Jermaine Thompson, who has come here all the way from Nigeria's school, Mateen's Institute of the Majiks. He will begin as a 6th year. I would like you all to welcome them here, and treat them equally."

"Also, I would like you all to welcome back Professor Snape, as he has returned from his studies in India. He is very glad to teach Potions again." Harry looked at Snape, who wore the usual scowl on his face. He didn't look like he was glad to teach Potions again, but then again, Snape always frowned. "Professor Moody has left along with Professor Grubbly-Plank, and I would like you all to welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Rayne. She is very happy to be here." Professor Rayne nodded and smiled warmly. "Finally, I am very happy to say that Professor Binns has finally moved on passed the realm of mortals. He decided he had finally taught enough students and it was time to leave. I would like you all to remember him, and I am pleased to introduce the new History of Magic teacher, Professor Parker." Everyone clapped for the three teachers, while Dumbledore continued, "Perhaps we'll learn a bit more than Goblin wars, eh?" He smiled and sat down.

It was quiet for a minute. Everyone looked around wondering what was next. Ron's stomach growled loudly causing several Gryffindors to snicker. The Headmaster looked up at the noise and smiled again, "Oh dear me, it looks like I forgot something important."

"Got that right!" Ron said loudly. Dumbledore chuckled and waved his wand nonchalantly and on the four long House tables, an enormous feast appeared. Ron smiled gratefully and dug in. 

* * *

After the feast, the trio of five walked up to the Gryffindor tower with a number of first years following them. They were discussing the new teachers, while the new students nervously tittered and tattered behind them. Harry meanwhile, was stuck in his own thoughts. "I'm sure the new teachers will be fine," Neville was saying as they walked slowly.

"I'm sure they will be, but the thing that really bites is that I won't get my afternoon nap in History of Magic, or morning nap, depending on the time of day. Where else will I be able to catch up on my precious sleep? Divination? Not with that old woman predicting I'll fall asleep in there!" Ron said frantically.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron, "Honestly Ron, you're not meant to sleep in classes! Especially this year, what with the N.E.W.T's coming up." 

"Those are at the end of seventh year Herm," Ron mumbled.

"Exactly! We have no time to study!"

Ginny cleared her throat to cover her laugh, "I'm sure that the class'll be fine. We'll probably learn something worthwhile in that class this year."

"History is worthless."

Neville looked up at Ron, "Those who remain ignore history are doomed to repeat it." Neville paused and then looked at the rest of them while adding to himself, "At least I think that's how the saying goes."

"Whatever," Ron said simply.

Hermione decided to talk about the other teacher, "What about that Professor Rayne. Looks interesting, don't you suppose?" "I suppose," Ginny said. "I wonder what she'll teach."

"Who cares, she looks good and that's all that matters." Ron looked at Harry, "Right Harry? Harry?"

Harry looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Oh what was that Ron?"

"And just where have you been this entire time," Ron asked of his best friend.

"Oh you know, here and there," Harry said, causing Ginny to laugh at this exchange.

"Psh...You were thinking dirty thoughts of McGonagall." Ron said and then is face contorted in disgust, "AGH! BAD MENTAL IMAGE!" he yelled to no one but himself.

"You sick, sick boy," Harry sad, laughing now. The truth was, he was embarrassed to talk about what he was thinking about. Or at least who. The sixth years finally reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, which was surrounded by a group of students looking at the Lady. 

She looked down at Harry and smiled, "Oh hello dear, welcome back!" She looked at the other students, "Password?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw." Harry said so everyone else could hear. The students all walked in as the portrait swung upward to reveal the hole to the Tower.

"Rowena Ravenclaw? What kind of password is that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No one will ever guess it." Harry said simply. He looked around the Common room and then the rest of the students, "Shall we show the first years to their rooms?"

"Let's." Harry and Hermione left their friends to get the first years to their dorms.

* * *

"You stupid mother f---" A kid was hit by a pillow as Dean Thomas's little brother pounced on another kid. Harry walked in and looked at the mess. Kamaal was throwing pillows at anyone who came close to his bed and Derrick was just finishing up mauling, Harry squinted, Aaron McKay. Harry instantly grabbed Derrick and dragged him of Aaron, and threw the boy on top of a bed. He heard a screech and saw Kamaal had leapt on top of the fourth boy of the new class, James. James apparently had tried to sneak up behind Kamaal but Kamaal who apparently had good senses, and jumped on top of the boy.

Harry grabbed Kamaal and threw the boy on top of another boy, Aaron maybe. James looked up at Harry, "Thanks." The boy then scurried off before Harry could ask him what was going on. James had apparently decided vengeance over peace, and had kicked Kamaal, literally, in the ass. Kamaal fell over and Aaron charged James. James was knocked against a wall and Harry had enough. He quickly muttered a voice amplify spell after pointing his wand at his throat.

"ENOUGH!" The amplified voice bellowed, causing all the boys to stagger, and Derrick, who was closest to Harry to fall over. "YOU WILL ALL STOP AT ONCE. STAND IN A LINE IN FRONT OF ME, NOW!"

The boys complied while Aaron whimpered. The four boys looked at Harry fearfully. Harry returned his voice to normal and looked at them. "Kamaal, can you tell me what is going on?"

"James attacked me!"

"No I didn't you stupid..."

"QUIET!" Harry yelled. He was thoroughly pissed off. "No Kamaal, why were you throwing pillows at people." "I was protecting my territory."

"Territ--" Harry rubbed his temple. "I swear to God," He mumbled to himself. "Aaron, why were you cursing at Derrick."

"He pushed me off my bed."

"You pushed me off first."

"Okay okay, hold on. This whole fight is over who gets which bed?" They all nodded. "Okay, who came into this room first?"

"Kamaal." Two of them answered while James said himself and Aaron as well said himself.

"Okay, since two say Kamaal, he gets first choice." Kamaal walked over to his bed and put his things down. "Okay, Kamaal, who was second?"

"Uhm...I think Derrick."

"No way!" James yelled and tried to maul Kamaal but Harry grabbed the boy and threw him to the floor. "Derrick, choose your bed."

"Next, Kamaal?"

"James I think." James chose his bed and Aaron took the last one. 

"Okay, you all done?" The boys nodded to Harry. "Good, I have to unpack my own things now. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Ten points! What! You have to be kidding me!" The boys all yelled.

"Want me to make it twenty?" The first years all shut up. "Good, one more word from any of you and it will be," with that, Harry left the room.

* * *

After getting the first years organized, he came down red-faced, to get his own things. The first years went off to mingle with their classmates while Harry grabbed his things. Then for the first time, he noticed Jermaine. "Uh..." Harry asked, and then realized what he wanted.

Jermaine stood there with all his things around him, looking unsure of himself. "I don't suppose you could show me my dorm?"

Harry laughed and apologized. "Oh sorry! I can't believe I forgot about you! C'mon, let's go to the sixth year dorm." Harry grabbed his own things and Jermaine followed after doing the same. Harry led him up the stairs of the winding tower and stopped at a door marked, 'Sixth Years'. "Welcome, mate, to your new home!" Harry pushed the door open and entered, noticing the Room had a new bed added to the five, making it an even six. Three beds were lined up on each side, and it looked as if Jermaine would join Ron and Harry on their side of the room, with Harry in the middle. Jermaine went to the last bed and set his things down and began unpacking after muttering his thanks to Harry. Ron looked up at Jermaine but didn't say anything.

As Harry began unpacking, he heard Dean say, "Don't worry about Ron. He can get a bit antsy at times."

Everyone laughed and Ron simply glared. Harry glanced around and saw Neville unpacking, ignoring the others. Always quiet. Harry looked inside his trunk and saw his shimmering invisibility cloak. He sighed sadly, remembering his Marauder's Map. The map had been lost to Crouch in his fourth year, and Harry hadn't seen it since. Harry looked up at Ron, remembering all the memories they had shared with those two weapons of mischief.

Ron looked up and met Harry's gaze. He shifted uncomfortable before asking, "Uh...Harry, mind telling me why you're looking at me like that?"

"I..uh.." Harry stuttered.

"I mean, a guy met get the wrong idea if he sees another looking at him like that." Harry blushed as everyone else laughed, including Jermaine.

"Well boys," Harry managed finally, "I think it's time to go to bed. Seeing as how tomorrow is our first school day, we should get a good rest on this glorious..."

Seamus interrupted Harry, "...Friday night."

"Oh." Harry said, and stayed quiet.

"What I think our dear friend Harry is trying to say here," Dean said loudly, "is that we should all go down to the common room and enjoy ourselves." Everyone laughed and agreed. They all went downstairs where they saw everyone else. They all played some Exploding Snap after teaching it to Jermaine, who said that the game wasn't in South Africa. After a while, they talked about their summers and wanted to see what everyone else had been up to. Harry noticed that Jermaine was getting cozy with Hermione, and glanced at Ron. Ron was glaring and The Boy who Lived decided to intervene.

"Hey Ron, game of chess?" Ron agreed and they began to play. After about twenty minutes, the game ended with Harry being blasted. The knight was still groaning about Harry's stupid sacrifice of him, which had gotten nothing accomplished. Harry smirked and looked at Ron, "So what now?"

"What?" Ron replied.

"I noticed you glaring at Jermaine, or was it Hermione?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Harry smiled at his friend, "You're jealous," Ron scoffed while Harry continued, "of Hermione."

Ron looked at Harry disbelievingly, "and just what, exactly, are you trying to say?" Harry couldn't speak as he was laughing at Ron's expression.

Finally he grabbed control of himself, "Just playing. You know what I'm talking about. You like Hermione."

"She's my friend."

"You know what I mean."

"Harry, don't talk about things you don't understand."

"Ha!" Harry replied. Ron cursed at Harry and said he was going to bed. Harry laughed, "Fine! Go to your bed, but don't avoid the truth!"

Ron stalked up the stairs angrily and Harry sat back in the chair, smiling to himself. After a while he realized he was staring at Lavender, who met his eyes and giggled with Parvati. Harry blushed and turned to Hermione and Jermaine. He noticed Hermione had gone to bed and that the Common Room had cleared quiet a bit. Looking back at Parvati and Lavender, he noticed them leaving to go to bed as well.

"Hey Harry," Jermaine said, sitting down in Ron's seat.

"Hey Jermaine. Enjoying Hogwarts so far?"

"So far, yeah," he replied to Harry's question. "I was wondering though..."

"Yeah?"

"What did I do to offend Ron?" Harry looked at Jermaine, surprised.

"Nothing Jermaine. It's just..." he paused, "Ron can get a bit carried away at times. Don't worry, he's a great guy, and I trust him with my life."

"I'm sure he's a great guy, but..." Jermaine stopped himself.

"But?" Harry asked. "Well, uhm. it's just that, I don't think Ron's that trustworthy."

Harry instantly became upset. "Ron's my best friend."

"Yeah, I'm sure he is but," Jermaine tried to say. "I've known him for five years and he was the first friend I ever made. Ever." Harry looked at Jermaine, angrily, "I would advise you not to say things about Ron around me." "Yeah well, sorry." Jermaine looked around the room, "I guess I'll head off to bed then."

"You do that." Harry said simply. Jermaine went off towards the stairs.

Harry sat there for a bit, fuming. _What the hell was Jermaine thinking, saying things like that,_ he thought to himself.

"The nerve eh?" Harry looked up and saw Lavender standing there, in her nightgown. Harry instantly forgot his anger as a lump entered his throat.

"I thought you went to bed?" Harry managed.

"I left something." Harry couldn't help but look at the shortness of the gown, as it came down to only a third of the way down her thigh. "Mind if I sit down?"

Harry nodded painfully, but finally managed to regain control of himself. "So you heard what Jermaine said?"

"Yeah," Lavender replied, "but don't worry about it. Imagine if you were the new guy and someone hated you right off the spot..." 

"Yeah I understand, I would never trust him," Harry sighed. "Since when did you become so insightful?"

"If you ever tried to get to know me..."

"Haha, that is true. I guess I've been stuck in my own world."

"A world that is Hermione and Ron. You three are inseparable, not giving any of the others much space to join in." Lavender said, but not miserably.

"Alright then, what do you want to know?" Harry smirked at Lavender.

Lavender put her hand over her heart, "Why Harry, are you inviting me to join your world?"

"Perhaps." Harry's smile broadened when Lavender herself smiled.

"Well let's see...what do I not know about Harry Potter?" she thought to herself for a while. "You're whole lives been published, so not much I can ask."

Harry looked at her, "Published?"

"Oh, well, there's a book."

"Book?"

"About you and some of your adventures. Most of its slander."

"Adventures?" "Stop it!" "It?" Harry grinned as she threw a pillow at him.

"That's something the book didn't talk about: an annoying sense of humor."

This caused Harry to laugh, "Did it say anything about my charm?"

"What charm?"

"Ooh, low blow," Harry made a motion as if grabbing his heart, "low blow."

"Stop it!" She slapped Harry with the same square pillow.

"So anyways, let's find out something about yourself."

"And what would you like to know, dearest Harry?"

"Dearest Harry?"

"Saying I picked up from my mum."

"That's what they all say."

"Hm...?" Lavender looked thoughtfully at him.

"Hehe, never mind," Harry stopped himself. "I just realized something, I know absolutely nothing about your background."

"Of course you don't. I thought we went over this already."

"Are you patronizing me?" Harry was finding it surprisingly easy to talk to her.

Lavender replied, "Sort of." "Well?"

"Oh, well, I'm from Ireland."

"You don't have an accent."

"I lived there for only a bit, not very long. My family is originally from England. We moved here when I was around two or three."

"Oh I see. Makes sense."

"What does?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure something does." Harry said, causing Lavender to giggle. "Ooh, there's that charm."

"But my lady, I haven't turned it on yet."

Lavender smiled at him, "Well then, turn it on."

* * *

Harry and Lavender talked for a while after that, until he realized he had to go to bed. They had been talking for almost an hour, and it had been getting late. When Harry finally came up stairs, he saw Ron waiting on his bed for Harry.

"And just where have you been?"

"Uhm..." Harry paused, "I was talking to someone."

"Oh really, and just who might that be?"

"Lavender."

"Lavender? Neville told me about that," Ron grinned at his friend knowingly.

"There's nothing to tell you about."

"Oh is that so." Ron made kissy faces, at least Harry thought so, he couldn't tell in the dark. But the sound was there.

"How mature Ron."

"I am the most mature person you shall ever meet, dearest Harry."

"Why's everyone keep calling me dearest?"

"Oooh, Lavender called you dearest?"

"Ugh, shut it Ron." Harry finished getting dressed in the dark and put his wand next to his bed. "Go to bed."

"Harry has a giiiiirlfrieeeeeeend," squealed Ron in glee.

"You would too if you had any Gryffindor courage."

Ron looked at Harry, and it was quiet for a moment. Harry thought Ron was mad at him now, and that was not needed. "Look Ron, I'm..."

"So she is your girlfriend!" Ron laughed joyfully.

"Ugh you prat!" Harry turned around in disgust and went to bed.


	5. Opening Week

**

- Chapter 5 -

**

Opening Week

Harry calmly approached the Gryffindor table, before anyone else had arrived. A few of the Ravenclaws sat at their table, getting a head start on their studies, but other than that, the room was essentially empty. Shortly after Harry had come in, Professor McGonagall apppeared, and with a curt nod to Harry, she went up to the staff table and began to eat. Harry looked down at his own table and saw that many choices already surrounded him. He smiled to himself as he began to heap his plat with scrambled eggs and toast. Harry was still tired, and was reminded of this fact as he stifled a large yawn. He had been awake for a long time the night before, talking to Lavender. Unsure of how long he had been up, all he knew was that time had flown by quickly when talking to Lavender. As Harry was finishing his first piece of toast, Hermione came into the hall, chirpy and happy as usual. She smiled at Harry as she sat down.

After putting two pieces of toast on her own plate she looked up at Harry. "What's this about the Gryffindor first years already losing points," she asked of her friend.

Harry just grunted in answer.

"Why, I'm so proud of you, taking action like that." She smiled, "I'm glad you're able to look above biased views and act the disciplinarian."

"Must you make everything sound so horrible?" Harry finally managed to answer.

"Hmph!" Hermione began eating silently. They sat like that for a moment before Harry looked up at Hermione. "What time did Lavender get in her room last night?"

Hermione smirked in reply.

"Well?"

"Pretty late actually. I'm not sure, but I do know it was sometime after two," she grinned. "What was she doing up that late?"

Harry reddened a little and quickly suppressed the blush, "I don't have the foggiest."

"Uh-huh," she replied knowingly.

"What?!"

"Oh, nothing."

Harry muttered to himself, "damn females."

"I heard that Harry Potter." Harry laughed in reply and then quickly turned serious.

"So what do you think of Jermaine?" he asked of Hermione.

She finished what was in her mouth before answering, "Nice change of subject, and I think he's an interesting fellow."

"Really?"

"You know, you could learn a lot about the African culture from him, though he doesn't look it. He was actually raised in the States."

"I did not know that."

"You should ask him about himself. He's really got a lot to say, and he's terribly lonely here. He moved here during the summer, and the poor boy had no friends. I hope that changes since he's here at Hogwarts."

Harry groaned inwardly, "Do you now?"

"Oh Harry, will you do me a big favor?"

"What?" he asked worriedly. 

Hermione looked directly at Harry as she said, "become friends with him."

"Ugh, I don't know. I mean, Ron already hates him an--"

"Ron hates everybody when he first meets them."

"Not me."

"That's because you were the famous Harry Potter. Who wouldn't want to be friends with you."

Harry looked up and smiled, "Him."

Hermione followed his eyes and saw Draco Malfoy walk in, followed by Crabbe. It looked as if Goyle had decided to sleep in. "Haha, if I do remember from what Ron later told me, he did attempt to be friends with you."

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that."

They chatted for a bit longer about upcoming school, and Harry bored Hermione with details of Quidditch. Slowly as they talked, the hall began to fill with students, and soon it was bustling with students. By this time Harry was done eating, and was there to just catch up with his friends like Seamus and Dean, who he had talked to sparsingly over the break. Just as the first years came bustling in, already forming a tight-knit groups after one night of petty squabbles, the post decided to arrive. Harry waited for Hedwig to come, and was pleasantly met when Hedwig dropped a letter in Harry's lap, and headed directly to the owlery. Harry had noticed Hedwig becoming increasingly distant from him, and it saddened him a bit. His spirites were quickly lifted as he noticed the letter's sender. _Sirius!_ He looked around and then began to open the letter. 

_

Harry,

_

I want you to understand some things. I'm sorry for not writing you sooner, but things are becoming a bit hectic around London and the rest of England. News is travelling and things are becoming increasingly dangerous for wizards such as myself. Somehow Fudge has been able to follow my tracks, and Aurors are everywhere trying to snatch me up. I don't want you to worry, but I felt you should know that I won't be able to send letters for a while. I also advise you to keep from sending me letters, or sending any letters at all. Voldemort has created an interesting method of intercepting all letters sent from Hogwarts, but no one has been able to figure out how he is doing it. Luckily, Hedwig is especially brilliant and I hope managed to avoid being intercepted.

Hopefully, I will mange to avoid being caught. Also, check out the paper, or subscribe. I want you to stay informed on what is going on in the world, both muggle and wizard. There should be some interesting news in the London Post that I want you to check out. I believe Hermione is subscribed to it. I'm going to be trying to dig up some information on some things going on in Parliament.

Remember, DO NOT SEND ME POSTS! This is vital. 

Sirius

Harry sighed as he read the letter. He was instantly hit by a pang of worry, but would try not to think about it. He looked around and quickly put the letter in his pocket. _What about the muggle post?_ he thought to himself. Harry looked over at Hermione and quickly asked, "Hermione, can I see the muggle post of yours."

"Sure, here." She fished out the paper from the bundle of papers and letters. Harry looked at it and then gasped. There was a member of Parliament, waving to a crowd of people. The man was smiling broadly surrounded by his closest associates and body gaurds. What caused Harry to gasp was not the man himself, but another one standing next to him. He was tall and elegant looking, but most of all, his eyes held a calculating look, like it was planning some sort of mischief. "Malfoy!" Ron looked over.

"What the hell?"

"Hermione, why is Lucius Malfoy in this picture?" Harry asked.

"Hm...let me see that." Hermione took the paper and looked at the article, "Apparently, our dear friend Lucius Malfoy is now a top advisor for a high positioned member of parliament."

"How did he manage that?!" Harry spat on the word that.

"Eww..don't spit on my omelet Harry!" Ron pushed his plate away and glared at Harry.

Hermione looked deeper in the paper, "it doesn't say. It just says Lucius Malfoy is now an advisor. It's mainly about the man's new tariff policies. Nothing important to us."

"All it means is that Lucius Malfoy is gaining influence in muggle politics, meaning..." Harry paused dramitically before Ron interrupted.

"You going to finish that bacon Harry?"

"Huh, what, no." Harry pushed the plate away to Ron. "As I was saying, Voldemort is probably behind this."

"How would he manage that though?" Ron attempted to say. What came out was more like, "Hlalg blrihag yralgablob."

"Uh...?" the Boy-Who-Lived inquired.

Ron cleared his throat, "How would he be able to control a leader?"

"Imperio curse," Harry turned to Hermione, his look asking if she could find out things.

"Interesting. I'll send a letter to my mom and ask her to dig into it. I'm really restricted as far as muggle news goes here."

"I can't let you do that. I just got a letter from Si-Snuffles. Voldemort is somehow intercepting all letters going in and out of Hogwarts."

"What?! How is he managing that?"

Ron looked up, "by using a Falcon Interceptor of course."

"Falcon Interceptor?" Harry asked of Ron.

"Yeah, new method of intercepting post. The Ministry recently developed it, but it was decided it was too dangerous for too much use. It's illegal now, and illegal is what You-Know-Who considers legal."

"Ron, wow," his best friend smiled at the red-headed giant.

"Wow what? I keep up with the news," and with that, Ron went back to finishing his food, but not before Jermaine came and sat down, shifting uncomfortably as Ron glared.

"Hey Hermione," Jermaine greeted the intelligent young witch.

"Hi Jermaine, you have a good rest?" Harry tuned out but could hear some giggling on Hermione's part. Ron's face turned red, and Harry could tell he was obviously jealous. He nudged at Ron who looked at Harry's broad grin. Ron's face darkened considerably as Lavender sat down across from Harry, next to Jermaine. The Weasley, or Weasel as Harry thought of him, brightened and laughed at Harry. Harry only managed to blush when Lavender greeted him and gave him beautiful smile. 

"Hey guys! We have the schedules!" Hermione's mood bubbled up instantly from an already state of happiness. "Here Harry, Ron, here's yours Seamus," she had already begun passing out copies of the student's schedules before anyone could respond to her initial outburst. Jermaine looked incredulous at Hermione's lust for knowledge.

"It's only Saturday morning!" he managed to sputter out.

"You can check out textbooks if you don't have any to study with now," then she paused, "though, you should have bought them before you came."

Jermaine looked at the others and they all just rolled their eyes, signifying that this was completely normal.

* * *

"Double Potions with the Raven---agh! Slytherins again!" Harry gave a look of frustration to his friends. They were walking out of the main hall, Ron and Harry already complaining about their schedules. 

Ron looked at his schedule closer before busting out, "they're with us in Care of Magical Creatures too!"

"Did you two take potions?" Hermione asked of her to compadres. They looked at her and she created a chiding noise from her mouth, "tsk tsk." 

"What!?" Harry looked at Hermione, wide-eyed. Ron finished Harry's statement, "it's an easy class Herm."

Harry quickly changed the subject to more pleasant things, "you know, we have to have a meeting for Quidditch."

"I know, a captain to replace, two chasers, and two beaters."

"You most certainly have the captain job, Ron."

"Oh no Harry, I know you'll get it."

"Oh you're too kind. We all know you're the best quidditch strategist around."

"Please, you're too much. You have the best instinct for quidditch. The job is as good as yours."

"You were raised around quidditch, the intelligence, the experience. All yours."

"Dear Harry, you are the one with experience. You've been on the team for five years. First first year to get it!"

"Please my friend Ron, you ar--"

"SHUT IT!" Hermione looked livid, "honestly, you too complimenting each other like too old sissies."

Ron grinned, sensing he had gotten blood, "she's just mad because she can't participate in this conversation."

Harry good-naturedly complied, "she's also mad that she doesn't have the skill of two quidditch players like us."

"She's also mad that we share a bond that cannot be shared with a non-quidditch commoner."

"Too true dear friend."

"Honestly...," Hermione menacingly paused, "BOYS!" Hermione stalked off, with Ron and Harry laughing.

* * *

Later that day Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room was met by a grisly site as Neville's chess pieces were annihialated by Ron's own pieces. Ron's pieces had become increasingly volatile and dangerous in their old age, as they now believed they were set upon an actual battle, that only could be finished in death. Ron looked stricken as his pieces kept shattering as Ron's own took them out. Ron was all grins, and Neville finally rested on a perturbed look, "those pieces are insane Ron!"

"Eh, it happens," he responded with a smiling face.

Seamus walked up to Harry, "Ron's pieces escaped earlier, I think some of you're things are broken."

"What? Look how small they are," Harry could only manage. "It's amazing what can be accomplished with organization and a large number of psychotic chess pieces." Seamus grinned, "especially with the psychotic chess pieces."

Harry laughed and approached Ron as the red headed boy pronounced check-mate. "Hey Ron, let's set a meeting for our quidditch needs."

"How about right now?" Katie Bell smiled as she sat down on the empty loveseat.

Harry joined her and nodded his head, "why not indeed." "Alright, let's talk."

"First, the matter of captain." Katie said.

"Ron."

"Ron."

"Not Ron."

Harry and Katie looked at Ron and they all burst out laughing. "Ron it is then!" Ron blushed a little as Harry pronounced this. "Well captain, when are tryouts?"

"How about next weekend?"

"Alright then," Katie nodded.

"Go make an announcement, captain Ron.

Ron grinned at Harry and got on top of the table. "EVERYONE! I HAVE A MESSAGE!" Everyone looked up at Ron. Harry joined him on top of the table.

"First before Ron says his announcement, I would like to introduce you too you all to the newest quidditch captain. RON WEASLEY!" Everyone in the room cheered for Ron as Ron smiled at everyone.

"Thank you all, I appreciate it," Ron said before continuing, "everyone, I would like to inform you that as George and Fred, as well as Angelina and former captain Alicia Spinnet have left, we are looking for new members for the team. We need two chasers and two beaters." Ron looked down at Harry, "we need reserves?"

"Sure."

"And we will be looking for one reserve for each position. Tryouts are next week before lunch. Thank you." Ron got down from the table. Everyone instantly burst out into chatter about quidditch as Hermione broke through the crowd and gave Ron a hug, who could only redden.

"Congratulations Ron! No one deserves it more than you."

"Just earlier you were mad that we spoke only of quidditch."

"Yeah well, things change. And I could never stay mad at you." She winked at him and walked off to Ginny and Parvati. Ron could only stare.

* * *

The first day of school finally arrived for Hogwarts' students, and it was met with mixed feelings. Some where happy and some were depressed. Both these feelings eminated from the trio Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Ron and Harry were especially weary of their first class as it happened to include not only the Slytherins, but their most hated ally, one Professor Severus Snape. Sure, he was one of the good guys, but he made life miserable for the Gryffindors. None thought it was fair, but what could they do. Harry walked into the hallway which led to the classroom, and was met with the site of a group of students talking. The Slytherins had probably arrived early, as they were the closest to the class. The only Gryffindor already there was Neville, who was being teased by the Slytherins. Neville just stood there, taking it, not caring as he used to. Harry approached and many of the Slytherins quieted. Ron and Hermione followed closely. Harry glanced at Malfoy, who's gaze flickered from where Harry had just arrived. Harry followed the glance and saw Jermaine enter by himself, looking down at the ground. He looked up and saw people staring at him. "What?"

Harry smiled at him and looked back at Malfoy, who's waist had just become wrapped around by the arms of Blaise Zabini. _Why do those two always do that around me,_ Harry thought wearily. Malfoy grinned at Harry, as if he knew something Harry didn't. Whatever it was, Harry was certain it couldn't be good for him. Malfoy had kept himself from bothering Harry as much as he usually did, as if he had something else was on his mind. As Harry pondered these thoughts, Snape entered, looking as ghastly as usual.

"Mr. Malfoy, please, you know that Hogwarts forbids public displays of affection," the teacher ennunciated with a hint of affection. Draco looked ashamed, but Harry knew it was false. Blaise removed her hands from Draco's waist.

"Wow, will everyone look at that. That's a five point violation and not a point taken away," Ron muttered loudly. Harry had half a mind to jab him in the stomach with his elbow, but what was done was done.

Snape reacted as expected, "ten points for questioning a professor's judgement and authority."

"But..!"

Snape interrupted, "Fifteen points Mr. Weasley." Ron quickly shut up. _Thank god,_ thought Harry.

Snape unlocked the door, and Harry noticed him cringe a bit as he pushed the heavy door open. The students followed him in and took their respective seats. "Partner up," was all Snape said.

The students did so, and to Ron's dismay, Hermione sat down next to Jermaine, who smiled. Ron scowled and sat down next to Harry. "Jealous Ronnie?"

"Since when do you call me Ronnie."

"Since you're jealous of Hermione."

"Bastard," Ron mumbled, and Harry smiled.

Snape seemed to notice the smile and he smirked slightly, "I believe this year we shall have a change of venue. I shall partner you up according to ability. Worse students go with better students." Snape grinned malevolently.

And so it went, the students were all partnered up. Ron was put with Blaise Zabini, who smiled warmly at him, which shocked the red-haired boy. Oddly enough, Harry was not partnered up with Draco, but rather with Pansy Parkinson. Draco on the other hand, was put with Jermaine. Draco didn't say anything, but Harry knew something would come out of his mouth which would resemble something rude and unfriendly.

"Now where shall we put the brilliant Hermione Granger. Hm...I think I have made a mistake," several students were surprised Snape admitted to a mistake, "Crabbe and Goyle are together, but they are sadly some of the most inept students at Potions I have ever had. Granger, you will help the said students." Hermione held a look of horror as they all moved to their respective seats. Harry sat down next to Pansy and looked at her.

"Lucky Harry Potter, partnered with quiet probably the most beau--"

Harry held up his hand to the sarcastic Pansy, "Be quiet Pansy." She looked taken aback.

"What did you say to me?"

"Shut it, I don't want, no, I will not take any filth that comes from your mouth this year," Harry then decided to follow it by muscling in the way only Slytherins could, controlling her emotions. "I also happen to notice that Malfoy is awfully close with Blaise. Odd isn't it, you'd think he'd notice you the way you lust after him all the time. Or perhaps the git is just out of your league? It's pathetic really, watching you make eyes at him while he gropes Zabini. I sometimes pity you, but let's face it. You're not exactly a great looking girl. Correction, you are quiet possibly the most filthy looking creatures I have ever met," Harry glanced at Crabbe and Goyle, and grinned at Pansy, moving in for the kill. "Hell, Crabbe and Goyle are probably out of you're league, them being gay and all. You're probably repulsive even to the, even though you look like a man."

Pansy was stricken, she just stuttered for a moment, and looked as if she was about to cry. Oddly, for the first time Harry didn't care about someone's feelings. He felt the Slytherin inside of him bubbling up madly, "I will not listen to you're stupid insults this year Pansy, or I will humiliate you not privately like I have done now, but in front of the whole school. So please do not talk to me unless it is absolutely necessary."

Harry sat down and sighed to himself. He looked around the classroom, to see if anyone noticed. The Boy-Who-Lived noticed only a pair of gray eyes looking at him, complimented by a smile of glee, as if they knew exactly what had happened. The smile shifted to open and Malfoy whispered to Harry, "I knew you had it in you Potter."

* * *

After lunch, the students arrived at Transfiguration, where Professor McGonagall stood, waiting for them. They all quickly took their seats, and Harry saw Lavender sit down next to him, while Hermione sat down next to Jermaine. Ron looked around helplessly and sat down with Parvati and Neville: the class was uneven. The Professor looked up at them and began to speak. Harry looked at Lavender and then back at the teacher, suppressing a smile. "Today is you're first day of class, and I'm glad that you are all here today. I would first like to congratulate all those who received O.W.L.s and even if you did not receive one, I know for a fact all the Gryffindors did well in all their other classes. Second, this year you will be introduced into a much tougher type of magic. You will all notice that everything you have learned before is nothing compared to this year. All of your classes will become harder, and those who cannot keep up, will have to put in much more time to be able to keep up. It is vital that you stay at the same pace as me and the other teachers."

The professor looked around at the students, before continuing, "we will begin this first semester by learning to transfigure hybrids." She looked around, "can anyone tell me what a hybrid is?"

Neville raised his hand, and was called upon immediately, "A thing that is a combination of other things put together?"

"Exactly," Professor McGonagall replied enthusiastically, "Now, does anyone know how hybrids relate to transfiguration?"

No one except Hermione raised her hand, "We'll transfigure objects into hybrid animals?" For once, she looked unsure, which was an odd face that did not match Hermione's personality.

"Not exactly," Everyone looked around, Hermione was wrong. "It is a new type of magic, that has been decided to be taught to sixth years, as it will be vital when you leave. For your own protection," the professor added mysteriously. Everyone looked around, and McGonagall continued, "You will take multiple objects and combine them to create an object that is a hybrid of different things. Can anyone tell me how this will be useful?"

Harry raised his hand, already thinking of multiple possibilities, "we can create objects which can help us fight and defend at the same time."

"Exactly. Take a turtle and a clock, and turn them into a shield which can also send out stupify spells as well."

"Professor, I didn't know we could have objects send out spells," Hermione interrupted.

"We couldn't, until just a few decades ago. The spells are still weak mind you, but if the transfigurer is powerful enough, then it can truly be effecti--Mr. Potter! Ms. Brown!"

Harry whipped around his head to face the irate teacher. He had been talking to Lavender during her whole lecture, and finally noticed how close their faces were to each others. It probably looked as if they were leaning in to kiss from the outside. Lavender was red, staring down at her books. The class erupted into laughter and Professor McGonagall finally spoke, "Fifteen points, from each of you. In class, honestly!" She mumbled to herself. When she wasn't looking, Harry quickly slipped Lavender a note he had written earlier.

* * *

The next week passed by slowly, and oddly enough, they had had a substitute teacher in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and were saddened by this, as the other years were talking about how great of a teacher Professor Rayne was. For once, they were all looking forward to a class, but they'd have to wait until the next week to have the teacher. So on their lives went, with Harry getting used to the schedule of school life.

Harry had thought a lot about what Hermione had said about Jermaine, about becoming friends with her. But he was unsure about it, he felt as though Hermione was being biased, as he truly believed she fancied Jermaine, and the same in vice-versa. Things were not going well with Ron and Hermione, and Harry was dead sure that Hermione knew exactly why. What he didn't know is why she was breaking their friend's heart in the way she was. Ron absolutely despised Jermaine now, and Jermaine, not knowing of how close they were, did not know what to say.

And anyways, there wasn't really much reason to worry about, Jermaine was fitting in with Seamus and Dean's crew, as he already knew much about muggles. He had plenty to identify with Dean, and Seamus who hung around Dean a lot. Harry had to admit though, he was at times jealous. Being with Dean and Seamus meant that he would spend a lot of time with Parvati and Lavender.

_Speaking of Lavender,_ Harry thought to himself as he walked into the common room. He looked at her across the room and saw none of the guys were there. Lavender caught his eyes and Harry smiled, and she responded by turning red. _Awful lot of blushing going on around here,_ thought Harry. He walked up to Lavender and Parvati and asked, "Hey, where are all the guys?"

Upon saying this, Harry saw Lavender trying to avoid eye contact and Harry responded in kind. Over the past week they had become really close, frequently meeting in different places around the schools. They weren't ready to tell anyone that they were becoming a couple, and had decided to keep it a secret. Even Parvati did not know.

"Oh, I think they're all in their room," Parvati responded. Harry thanked them and with one last glance Harry looked at Lavender. With that, he walked away towards the spiral staircases which led up to their dorms. He passed the first years dorms and decided to check in on them. Harry opened the door and walked in, to see all the boys huddled around something on Kamaal's bed.

"And what, may I ask," Harry began startling the boys. They all fell off the bed except for Aaron. Aaron looked at Harry sheepishly as Harry continued, "are you lot looking at?" Harry walked over and looked at what was on the magazine. _Sensual Sorceresses_ Aaron looked completely embarassed, as did all the other boys. Harry looked at them and back at the magazine, which was literally like a video, with the moving pictures. Finally, Harry began to laugh.

"Uh...we're not in trouble?" James asked.

"Naw, I don't care. Just don't get caught by McGonagall."

Harry left the room, smiling to himself and walked up the stairs until he reached the sixth year dorms. He walked in hearing laughter. Pushing open the door, he saw all the boys on their beds, just talking, already ready for bed.

"Eww...I can't believe you said Bulstrode. The girl's hideous!" Harry heard Seamus say.

"I would most definitely do Parvati, that's for sure," Ron said looking up from his quidditch magazine.

"I must concur," responded Neville, who was setting Trevor in his box.

"Hey Harry, didn't see you there," Dean said upon looking upon Harry.

"Yeah, so what are you guys talking about?"

"Who do you think is the hottest girl?" Jermaine asked.

"Oh, I don't know, Lavender?"

"Eh, she definitely looks fine, but she's not in the top," Ron said, not knowing anything about their relationship. He was completely oblivious. Harry was sure some others had figured it out though, and he was really sure now that he saw the look that passed over Jermaine's face, and then a knowing smile.

"Okay, who do you guys think?"

Ron answers simply, "Maria Malfoy." Dean leapt on top of Ron while laughing.

"Traitorous wretch!" Dean said, mocking an old man's voice.

"Well, she does look very good," Neville responded above the laughter, "even if she is a Malfoy."

Seamus grinned, "I think Ginny or Blaise could give Maria a run for her money," which immediately caused him to face the wrath of a Weasley.

"Cho Chang," Harry said simply, and they all responded in with nods.

In the end, the Gryffindor boys came up with a list of the hottest girls, which caused Jermaine to ask if they would post it in the Main Hall.

"I mean, I'd do it."

Seamus looked at Ron and then Jermaine, "Do it then."

"When?" Dean grinned, "Tomorrow." This statement was met by only a nod. Jermaine Thompson had his first Hogwarts Mission. 


	6. Rayne of the Dark Arts

bChapter 6p- Rayne of the Dark Arts -p  
  
Harry smiled to himself as Ron approached the large crowd. iSince when had Ron developed style?/i Harry thought to himself, noticing Ron had arrived late to most likely raise suspense. There was quiet a crowd, many Gryffindors had shown up, either to try out, or to watch. There were also other eyes, both welcome and not. iThe Slytherins are probably checking out the competition/i mused Harry.p  
  
Ron smiled at everyone, while taking a mental note of the physical attributes the players showed. He knew that that wasn't the most vital of attributes, but Harry and Ron had already discussed what they wanted on the team, and they wanted nimble yet physically imposing players.p  
  
"Alright fellows, this is how it is going to happen," Ron began, and the crowd began shutting up, waiting eagerly for their captain's plans. "First, I want to know how many of you are trying out for the two chaser positions?" the captain asked of the players, checking out who would raise their hands.p  
  
Harry noticed that around six players were trying out, and after a quick mental analysis, he noted that of the six, the players that the positions would be fought over by would be Ginny, Dean, and Emanuel Davis, who was a third year. The others probably would not get anywhere close to the skill level of these three players, as Harry had already seen Ginny and Emanuel fly, and they were amazing. Dean himself could hurl the balls at amazing speeds, even though he claimed that he was more of a foot user, as he was obsessed with football. p  
  
Harry also noted that Kamaal was trying out for the position. The last first year to make the team had occurred six years ago, and that had happened almost a century after the player prior to that. The player who had made the team six years ago had been Harry himself, who had amazed Professor McGonagall with his natural flying ability.p  
  
"Alright, that's good. I want things to go this way. Two chasers will be matched up randomly, and I want you to work with Katie," Ron nodded to Katie, "and try to get the quaffles passed me. Don't worry if you don't do well, maybe you don't have the right chemistry. To fix this, I'll alternate the matches who will work Katie. I know that this may take a while, but I won't match all of you up today. During the lunch break I'll decide who makes the first cut, and then after lunch we'll finish up the tryouts with any matches that are needed." Ron looked the players over once again, "Any questions?"p  
  
No one said a word.p  
  
"Good, now, I'm assuming the rest of you are trying out for the beater position?" Ron asked of the remaining six players. Harry noted who they were and assessed how they would do. He noted the two muggle-born wizard twins, the Creevey brothers. Groaning inwardly at the two members of the "Harry Potter Fan Club", he moved forward to the other players. The less than imposing figure of the fifth year Elise Domitrovic stood next to Joe Price, a stunningly bulky third year. The boy was taller than Harry, who was average height for his age. He would probably end up taller than Ron. Then Harry had a shock, he saw Neville Longbottom standing by himself, awkwardly. p  
  
Jermaine, who was also trying out for the beater position, walked up to him and muttered a few words. Neville grinned with determination, and Harry noted that Jermaine was probably psyching Neville up. He wasn't a bad guy after all.p  
  
"Okay, I want you guys to go up there and do your job of stomping on the chasers trying out. Once again, you'll be sent up in matches, to see how you guys work together. Remember, chemistry is essential in this tryout, as the players who make the position will be the only beaters we have."p  
  
"If there are no questions, I would also just like to say that Harry will be observing you all in the game, and will handle the matches and switches," Ron grinned, "Okay then, let's go!" with that final statement Ron launched himself into the air, followed by the other players.p  
  
The tryouts wore on all through the morning, and the crowd had more or less dispersed, as they had other things to do. Harry had watched with rapt attention all throughout the tryouts and had made some keen observations. For one thing, he was completely blown away by Kamaal's skill. The boy was amazing in the sky. The only other person Harry had seen fly like that was Draco Malfoy, who in his own right was a great flyer, though always second to Harry. Ginny herself had improved somehow since the summer, and completed amazing maneuvers that most would not expect of a novice. Ginny was a shoe-in. The question was, who would get the other position? p  
  
Dean had performed below Harry's expectations. His flying was worse than Harry had earlier surmised, but he was able to force the quaffle in with his strength passed Ron once or twice. Harry had a nagging feeling that Ron wasn't trying as hard as he should, since he usually let very few quaffles passed him. p  
  
The seeker also noticed how the Beaters flew together. Harry already knew who would get the jobs; Neville and Jermaine performed stunningly, and worked together as if they had practiced together. iProbably did too,/i he thought to himself. Colin Creevey was a horrible flyer, and he had wiped out after the first hour. Dennis, who was worried about his brother went down to take care of him, but was quickly ordered back up by Ron, saying that someone else would take care of Colin. In a few minutes, some spectators had come out and taken Colin to the infirmary. As far as Dennis's skill went, he was surprisingly good. He was swift and agile, and probably would have made the team if he was not severely outclassed by Jermaine.p  
  
The boy was easily the best player of the ones trying out. Harry easily saw that he could probably play as chaser as well as beater. Jermaine was quick and had great maneuverability. These attributes accompanied by his amazing strength made him a great player. He slammed the bludger with a ferocious force and dead set accuracy.p  
  
And then there was Neville, who moved not at the best speeds, made up for all his inadequacies with strength. Beneath the fat, apparently there was a whole lot of muscle. The way he forced the bludger into his opponents made everyone shudder, and later when Jermaine told Harry that Neville was holding back, Harry wondered what would happen to their opponents. Just as Harry thought about all this, he saw Dean perform a stunning move which left everyone shocked.p  
  
The quaffle went to Katie from Dean, who zoomed towards the goal. Katie passed the quaffle off to Kamaal, who corkscrewed towards the goal but was cut off by a bludger hurled at him by Joe Price. Kamaal evaded the bludger while sending the quaffle to Dean. Dean saw it coming a mile away and paused at the goal. He seemed to hesitate and then he stood up on his broom, leapt off and kicked the quaffle with his foot. After kicking it, he caught his broom with his right arm, and swung himself back up on the broom. Ron moved for the quaffle, but it had flown to fast and had gone in.p  
  
Everyone laughed and whooped with glee as Ron struggled to calm everyone down. Harry flew down to Dean and smiled at him, "I don't suppose you could do that again?"p  
  
Dean looked shaken and replied, "hell no, adrenaline rush!" Ron quickly resumed the game, laughing to himself at the amazing stunt. Even though it was tryouts, it was one of the most amazing things anyone in quidditch had ever seen.p  
  
By the time lunch had rolled around, they were all worn out, all except Ron. The Weasley would not let up! Ron was frantic, yelling at everyone to eat up, but not too much or they'd be too full for the next session of those who would make the cut. This finally got Ron off their backs, as he left to make the decision of who had been cut of the try outs. They had finally finished their lunch and waited patiently for Ron to post a bulletin on bulletin board. When Ron had finally put it up, Harry went up first, before anyone else, and checked the list. p  
  
He first looked at the chaser list and noticed that Ginny had made the cut. Not surprisingly, so had Kamaal the first year, and finally Dean and Emanuel had made the cut. If someone asked Harry, he would say it would end up between Kamaal, Ginny, and Emanuel. And he highly doubted that a first would get put on the team, seeing as how a first year had to be amazing to make it. Nonetheless, Kamaal had potential to be one of the best chasers in the entire school, even in all of Europe if he practiced enough.p  
  
Ron had also gone with the easiest choices for the beater positions, Jermaine and Neville. Still, he wanted to give Dennis Creevey and Elise Domitrovic a chance, even though they had no chance against Jermaine and Neville. Harry turned around and faced the expectant crowd, saying, "You all can look now."p  
  
They rushed by him to check the list.p  
  
Harry walked outside, feeling a little better now that he had eaten, and saw a large crowd gathering. Rumors were spreading, and everyone was already sure that Ginny, Jermaine, and Neville would make the team. The other players were not sure things, and they all wanted to see how it would turn out. The whole crowd quieted when Ron raised his hand, signaling he wanted to speak.p  
  
"Well, I just first want to say, I'm glad you all tried out, and you are the best of those who tried out. Now, I already have some people in mind who will make the team, but I want you all to try your best, to change any decisions I may have made. If you've been holding out people, it's now time to let it all out," Ron paused dramatically, before continuing. "Okay, this is how it's going to happen. I want a full blown scrimmage, Ginny and Dean, you two go with Jermaine and Neville. The rest of you are on the other team. Now, this scrimmage will have different rules, as there won't be a keeper and there won't be a seeker. The three of us," Ron nodded to Harry and Katie, "will be watching you, and will make our decisions on how you play."p  
  
"On to the rules. First, the first team to hundred wins, and a goal will count as only five points, until you reach eighty where it will go back to ten. I know it may seem like a lot, but remember, there are no keepers, so it should be easier to score. Second, Madame Hooch has gladly offered to referee the scrimmage and most of the other rules should be the same." Ron looked around, "any questions?" There were none.p  
  
"Then lets get this game on the road!"p  
  
Madame Hooch stepped onto the field as the players loaded their brooms and got ready for the whistle. The referee looked around at the players before blowing the whistle, and the eight players rose up together as the quaffle was dropped and the bludgers came roaring onto the field. Jermaine and Neville immediately took control of the situation by heading for the two bludgers, using their field position advantage to get the bludgers before Dennis and Elise. Ginny roared her broom towards the quaffle and grabbed it and went flying towards the goal, with the bludgers headed towards Kamaal and Dean. They avoided the bludgers, leaving a clear path for Ginny, who quickly scored.p  
  
Kamaal quickly grabbed the quaffle after it went through and Dennis flew alongside him, knocking any bludgers coming at Kamaal away. Jermaine and Neville decided to send them both at the same time, and Kamaal easily avoided it by passing it off to Emanuel who simply caught and through in less than a second, screaming, "ALLEY-HOOP!"p  
  
Ginny looked determined and went flying with the quaffle, quickly and efficiently maneuvering through the group of players, while Jermaine and Neville effectively kept the bludgers off her. She then noticed her path was blocked by the figure that was Dennis and she feinted a shot and quickly gave it to Dean, who knocked the ball into the ring, answering Emanuel with a "Hoop this mother--" Dean was cut off by Emanuel flying by him and scoring quickly, and then again after intercepting a pass from Ginny to Dean.p  
  
The game went on like this for a while, where the beaters all did their jobs effectively, except for Elise, who was just out of her league. The chasers were good too, but Dean couldn't compete with Emanuel and Kamaal's team-up, and Ginny couldn't score herself, though she did provide good competition for the other players.p  
  
The score was ninety to seventy, with Emanuel and the rest only three goals ahead. The problem was, they only needed one more too win. Kamaal had just gotten passed Dean and scored, which had made it ninety, which unleashed the Weasley temper. Ginny had gotten fed up with Dean's lack of skill, and started yelling at him to play some defense as they didn't have a keeper. Jermaine had to grab Ginny and pull her broom gently away from Dean, who sheepishly smiled at her, unsure of what to say. Dean knew that he didn't belong in this group, and knew that he was severely outclassed.p  
  
Ginny pushed her anger into the game, and quickly scored, making it seventy five for her team. Jermaine and Neville decided to unleash everything they had, which was when Harry realized they had been holding back all this time. Jermaine alley-hooped the bludgers to Neville, who used all his strength to knock Kamaal off balance. When they went by Kamaal, Jermaine had already sped over to meet the bludgers according to their trajectory. Upon doing so, he slammed the bludgers at Emanuel, who was just about to intercept Ginny. By this strategy, the beaters were able to effectively keep the players distracted while Ginny scored again.p  
  
Kamaal had decided that enough was enough. Emanuel seemed to compliment this anger with his own, and they quickly swooped down on the quaffle and headed for the goal...where they were met by two fast moving bludgers. Emanuel was knocked off his broom, and hurtled to the ground. He landed hard, probably breaking a few bones here and there. He writhed in pain while Kamaal kept on going and scored, winning the game. Looking around, Kamaal saw Emanuel lying on the ground, and flew downwards to his teammate. Ron, Harry, and Katie also ran to Emanuel and saw that it wasn't bad. Madame Promfrey would have his bones healed in only a few hours. p  
  
Jermaine and Neville said sorry to Emanuel as they carried him off.p  
  
Harry sighed as he walked over to where Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati sat, accompanied by Pearl Patil. The young girl had followed Parvati everywhere, obviously she wasn't getting on well with the other female first year. Before Harry knew what he was doing, he kissed Lavender on the cheek. Everyone looked at Harry aghast, who realized what he had done, embarassed.p  
  
"Lavender, why did Harry just kiss you?" asked Hermione. Then she looked at Harry, "Why did you just kiss Lavender?"p  
  
Harry quickly thought up a story and smiled, "Silly Hermione, I was only whispering something in her ear."p  
  
"I'm serious," Harry leaned in to Lavender's ear and whispered, "I want to talk to you."p  
  
Harry pulled her aside leaving a baffled Hermione and Parvati aside. "When can we tell them, Lavender?"p  
  
"Not yet."p  
  
"Why does it have to be a secret? I hate lying to my best friends."p  
  
"I know you do, but I have my reasons. I'll tell you when the time is right."p  
  
"C'mon luv, don't be like that," Lavender said to Harry.p  
  
Harry glared at her, but quickly softened, unable to be angry with those sad brown eyes staring back at her, "Ugh, fine."p  
  
"Great. Meet me up in the Astronomy Tower tonight, I have a surprise for you."p  
  
Harry laughed and walked away.p  
  
Sunday night had been wonderful for Harry, and everyone in the dorm knew what Harry had been doing when he had come back late that night. His dorm-mates begged him for details, and were furious when Harry had not complied. The Boy-Who-Lived became the Boy-Who-Got-Some, and they could not believe it. Ron had asked Harry to at least tell him who it was, and Harry said he couldn't. Ron had glared at Ron, and said he bet Harry did not really have a girlfriend, and was probably playing some prank on Filch. Harry had just laughed and went to bed.p  
  
These high spirits kept with Harry the next morning, through breakfast and on throughout the morning, until they had Double Potions with the Slytherins. His emotional high immediately went to a low as he heard Snape walk into the classroom. Harry groaned inwardly, and Pansy noticed this.p  
  
"I hear you had quiet a bit of fun last night, Mr. Potter," she said.p  
  
Harry responded, "And I've heard you will never have that type of fun in your life."p  
  
Pansy shut up and Harry was glad. Harry heard a bit of rustling from a corner of the classroom, and noticed some students staring in that direction. He looked over and saw what had caught the attention of the students. Maria Malfoy was working diligently at the corner, and some of the Gryffindors sneered.p  
  
Snape spoke, "I want you students just to ignore Ms. Malfoy, she is doing some extra work for me."p  
  
Draco Malfoy spoke up from next to Ron, "Is it true that Maria might enter our class, since Durmstrang is so advanced."p  
  
Snape actually sneered at a Slytherin, "Yes, as the fools at Durmstrang force their students to learn the potions in a rush, they never truly understand what they are doing."p  
  
"So she will be in our class?"p  
  
"We shall see Mr. Malfoy."p  
  
Harry noticed Maria's face was red at Draco's praise, which caused Harry to notice that her nose scrunched up. iUgh! What am I thinking...she's a Malfoy!/i Harry yelled at himself. It was too late though, as Pansy had noticed what Harry was admiring.p  
  
"Oh well that's just beautiful!" she said, grinning from ear to ear.p  
  
"What are you on about?"p  
  
"I have just realized I am not the only one who lusts for a Malfoy," Pansy was still grinning.  
  
"Wipe that smile of your face, I have no idea what you're talking about."p  
  
"Oh I think you do, stupid Potter."p  
  
"Shut your trap Parkinson."p  
  
"Why, I do believe you can't blackmail me anymore, Potter. I'm not stupid, I mean, why else would you blush when I mentioned it to you."p  
  
Harry's eyes widened at this revelation and tried to stop himself from turning red. iDamn that Slythering/i he thought.p  
  
"I'm not a Slytherin for being stupid you know."p  
  
"Could have fooled me."p  
  
Pansy ignored him, "I think we're now on even footing, and I think it would do you good to not threaten me again."p  
  
"I already have a girlfriend Pansy."p  
  
"Some stupid Gryffindor girl, tell me Harry, who is it?"p  
  
"What gives you the idea that I would tell you, something I wouldn't even tell my best friends."p  
  
"That's beautiful, not even the Weasel knows."p  
  
"Face it Potter, a Slytherin is exotic to you, and you desire someone who doesn't just fall in your lap, like everything in your life."p  
  
Harry tried to ignore her and attempted to continue his work, but ended up thinking about Pansy's words anyway.p  
  
"So Potter, what's this about you having a girl now?"p  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Ron spoke for Harry after class. The class had basically passed in silence, with Harry occasionally staring at Maria, and then stopping when nudged by a smiling Pansy. Harry had practically ran out of the uncomfortable yet comfortable class, and Ron had tried to follow him. They had been approached by Draco, which resulted in the present situation.p  
  
"Why, I heard you had a good snog up in the Tower last night," Draco said, laughing along with Crabbe and Goyle.p  
  
"It happens," was all Harry responded with.  
  
Draco came in close to Harry, where only Ron could hear, "So, that Brown girl must be something!"p  
  
"What?!" Harry moved backwards, as did Ron.p  
  
"That's rich! The Weasel doesn't even know what his best friend's up to!"p  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, you don't know what you're talking about," idang, I'm saying that a lot,/i Harry thought.  
  
Ron ignored Malfoy for a moment, "Lavender, Harry?"p  
  
Harry grabbed Malfoy by the collar who just grinned, "It would do you good to keep your mouth shut, Malfoy."p  
  
"Are you threatening me, Potter, like you did on the train?" Malfoy said, still unfazed. It seemed like nothing fazed the boy, which angered Harry even more.p  
  
Crabbe and Goyle came to Malfoy's aid, and grabbed Harry by his arms and pulled him off of their friend slash master. Harry gave a cry and Ron, in a full blown rage from the fact that they were attacking his best friend and that Malfoy knew before him who Harry's girlfriend was, tackled Goyle, leaving Harry to contend with Crabbe and Malfoy.p  
  
"Figures you'd fight an uneven match!" Harry yelled angrily at Malfoy.p  
  
"Shut up Potter," came Crabbe's guttural voice.p  
  
"And don't fret Harry, it's not uneven," came Neville's voice. He had obviously seen the altercation waiting to happen, and came to his friend's aid. He slammed his fist into Crabbe's face, knocking him over, leaving Malfoy an opening to tackle Harry. Malfoy began pummeling Harry, who struggled to get Malfoy off of him. He finally managed to flip Malfoy over and began making up for the hits Malfoy had gotten in.p  
  
Meanwhile Ron's tall and athletic build struggled with the massive...well fat of Goyle. Goyle had a lot of muscle, coming from probably supporting all his weight around. Ron manged to get a few good punches in, but Goyle clearly had the upper-hand using his mass to slam Ron's body into the ground. He then came down on top of Ron, who rolled out of the way and flipped over and slammed his knee into Goyle's gut, knocking the air out of the fat boy.p  
  
Neville was fairing a lot better, knocking Crabbe into a bloody pulp; Crabbe was simply too slow to do anything. He finally was able to get Crabbe to stop fighting, and Neville calmed down from the rush of fighting. He glanced over at Harry and Ron, and decided to help Ron by sending a stupefy spell at Goyle. They both got up and looked at Malfoy, who was still fighting with Harry. Ron grabbed Malfoy and threw him off with the help of Neville.p  
  
"You're boys are beaten Malfoy, now scurry off," Ron demanded of Malfoy.p  
  
Malfoy took a quick look at his boys, and decided that a retreat was a good idea. "You'll pay for this Gryffindors."p  
  
"You alright Harry?" Neville asked Harry after Malfoy was gone. Neville was nearly unscratched, Ron would probably end up with a few bruises, but Harry most likely had a broken nose.p  
  
"Nope, not really. But trust me, Malfoy's worse off."p  
  
"Hehe," Ron laughed, "let's get you to the hospital wing."p  
  
"After I deduct ten points each from the three of you for fighting," Dumbledore's voice came.p  
  
Harry looked guiltily up at Dumbledore, "But they started it!"p  
  
The headmaster raised his hand, "thus the small number of points deducted. Malfoy and his friends shall have thirty points each deducted, and all of you shall serve detention every night for the remainder of this month."p  
  
Harry and Ron grudgingly nodded, while Neville looked at Dumbledore questionably, "Professor, if I may..."  
  
"Yes Neville?"p  
  
"Why didn't you stop the fight?"p  
  
"I felt that Ron and Harry needed to let off some steam," Dumbledore winked and he then walked away, letting Neville and Ron help Harry up the hospital wing.p  
  
During their lunch period, the three boys were questioned on how they lost their points, and how they had gotten their bruises...at least Ron and more noticeably, Harry. Everyone came up to them and congratulated them, but Hermione frowned, not only at the fact they could have got expelled, but another question was on her mind as well.p  
  
"Why didn't Madame Pomfrey heal your injuries?"p  
  
Harry smiled slightly, responding, "She felt that we needed these injuries to remind us of the fight."p  
  
"That blows you guys," Jermaine muttered to them.p  
  
Neville grinned, "It was great though, we got those losers good. Trust me, they look a lot worse than us."p  
  
Ron laughed and Lavender looked at Harry with a worried expression, which no one noticed. Harry smiled to let her know he would be okay, and she smiled back. Ron noticed the smile and looked to see who it was directed to. The boy could only grin, and then he remembered he was angry that Harry had not told him.p  
  
Harry became worried that Ron would say something that he shouldn't, like he always did. Luckily, Ron had learned some manners over the summer, and knew when to stay silent. Harry probably had a good reason for keeping the secret from his first and best friend.p  
  
Just as Harry exchanged looks with Lavender and then Ron, Draco and his goons came in, and lo and behold, they did in fact look worse than the Gryffindor boys. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas came in and slapped the backs of the three boys, laughing in delight.p  
  
"Neville, you were right! They certainly do look worse than you!" chuckled Seamus.p  
  
Dean came in as well, "Those gits look horrible. I now worship you three!" Dean mocked a bow and everyone laughed.p  
  
Just then, Dennis Creevey came flying on the scene, and for once, he didn't go to Harry, but instead to Ron. "Ron! Do you have the new rosters yet?!" he practically yelled at the red-headed captain.p  
  
Ron looked uncomfortable at the unwanted attention, but Harry knew that Ron desired the spotlight for once. He was always known as Harry Potter's sidekick, but now he was the captain of a house team, and one of the best damn players on the quidditch pitch. He replied to Dennis, "no, not yet Dennis, but I do have a vague idea of who I want."p  
  
"Oh really? Who?" Jermaine asked of Ron.p  
  
"Uhm...I don't want to say yet, until all my decisions are final and I've discussed it with my team. Speaking of which, Harry, Katie, you to want to come chat after Defense Against the Dark Arts?"p  
  
Harry nodded and Katie smiled in affirmative.p  
  
"Hey Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Jermaine said, looking at Hermione.p  
  
"Yeah, sure." Hermione smiled at the boys and followed Jermaine out of the Great Hall, leaving a steaming Ron.p  
  
"Sorry mate," Harry said to his bruised friend, "you waited too long." Ron's raging face turned to sadness as he watched them walk out of the Hall.p  
  
Harry and his friends walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, sans Hermione and Jermaine. Ron wistfully looked at the door behind them, waiting for them to come in. Harry sympathized for his friend, but could do nothing for him. He silently whispered to Ron as they took their seats.p  
  
"Who knows Ron, maybe it was something innocent like he needed last minute help on his Arithmancy homework."p  
  
Ron sadly looked at his friend, "No, I saw the look in Jermaine's eyes...he was going to ask her out or something like that."p  
  
"She may reject him," was all Harry could say to reply.p  
  
"Why would she, he's a tall, athletic, handsome bloke. Nice guy too, I suppose."p  
  
Harry grinned, "You could have been describing yourself their Ron."p  
  
"Nope, not handsome," and Harry's smile turned upside down at Ron's dejection and acceptance of what might have not happened.p  
  
Ron's fears were confirmed, however, when Hermione and Jermaine walked in, both smiling awkwardly, like they had been an uncomfortable situation but had gotten passed it and were happy. Ron moaned to himself as Hermione took a seat in between Ron and Jermaine, and Hermione looked at Harry as if to say, iWhat's wrong with him?p  
  
Harry only shrugged, not wanting to tell her what Ron had failed to do. iWe can't all get who we want.../i he thought to himself, thinking of a specific dark haired beauty. He began picturing the beautiful curves, the perfection of her proportions, the raven colored hair which lapped her shoulders, and then he stopped thinking about it. He feared who the face would be. iHas to be Lavender,/i he thought to himself. Harry looked over at Lavender, who smiled at him and winked, to which Harry blushed.iYeah, definitely Lavender./i Harry sighed in relief. After a moment's thought, he thought, ithen why am I so uncertain?p He shook himself of these thoughts, and watched the young Professor Rayne walk in.p  
  
She was blonde, tall, by no means ugly, but not the most attractive of women. Still, some boys were approving of her, how many boys had the fantasy of a beautiful teacher. Here was the closest they could get.p  
  
She smiled warmly at them, and raised her hand to quiet the class. Harry began studying her, trying to judge her character. He looked at her eyes, saw the wrinkles there, probably from laughing too much. Still, behind those eyes, there was a weariness, as if she had been through something harsh, and did not wish to experience it again.p  
  
Or it could just come with her being middle-aged.p  
  
Something was odd about her though, that Harry could not discern. Harry pushed yet more thoughts away, as Rayne began to speak.p  
  
"Good afternoon students, I am Professor Rachel Rayne, and as you know, I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here to tell you now, the rumors which surround this job are false. It is not cursed, and I am here to stay. I shall enjoy working with you lot, and I hope the feeling is mutual."p  
  
"Now, lets begin by talking about what you lot learned last year. Anyone?"p  
  
Hermione, as well as Lavender and Seamus raised their hands.p  
  
"Yes..." Rayne looked down at her roll, "Ms. Brown?"p  
  
"The fake Professor Moody taught us how to resist curses, and the real Professor Moody expanded on that," answered Lavender.p  
  
"Hm...good, good," she smiled again, trying to apparently loosen her students up. "Tell me, how many know how to actually utilize dark curses?"p  
  
Not a person raised their hands as Rayne looked across the classroom for any hands.p  
  
"Hm...okay, how many of you have experience with dark curses," she asked.p  
  
Harry and Jermaine raised their hands, as did Neville. Rayne looked at the students, pausing briefly at Harry, looking at his scar, and moving on. "You..." she checked her roll sheet, "Mr. Longbottom, tell me about your experience."p  
  
"Uhm...I prefer not to go into it, it happened when I was very young."p  
  
Rayne paused and looked at him closely, "You are not by chance, Frank Longbottom's son?"p  
  
"Yes, yes I am," Neville replied.p  
  
"Oh, I was so sorry when it happened," she smiled again, warmly at him, "I'm sorry for bring that up."p  
  
"It's okay," Neville managed, looking worn.p  
  
Several students looked at him questionably, but none said anything, continuing to pay rapt attention to their new teacher. She looked at Jermaine, and then Harry. "Mr. Potter," Harry noticed she did not look at her roll, "tell me what experience do you have with dark curses?"p  
  
Harry paused, "I've experienced the unforgivables."p  
  
"Oh, which one?"p  
  
"All three."p  
  
Rayne looked shocked, "Not just the killing curse?"p  
  
"No, and I don't remember that anyways."p  
  
"Oh, when did you experience the other ones?"p  
  
"Both in my fourth year. Barty Crouch put me...attempted to put me under the Imperius Curse."p  
  
Rayne didn't look surprise, "I heard about that, and the other?"p  
  
By now everyone was looking at Harry, wondering who had put him under the Cruciatus Curse, and when it had happened. This made Harry uncomfortable.p  
  
"End of fourth year, at the end of the Triwizard tournament," Harry closed his eyes, remembering that night, vividly. He would forever remember that night, "When we arrived...Cedric was hit by the killing curse."p  
  
"So I've heard, and who..."p  
  
"The Cruciatus Curse was put upon me shortly afterwards."p  
  
"Who put it on you. I believe you should tell me so I can contact the proper authorities and tell them who should be put on trial."p  
  
"Well...I doubt you can put him in jail," Harry was apprehensive of stating the man's identity, as he knew what the reaction would be.p  
  
"Oh honestly Harry, out with it."p  
  
Rayne stayed quiet for a moment, while the rest of the class looked shocked. Lavender looked at Harry, with worry in her eyes, unsure of how to react. Harry merely shook his head while Rayne spoke.p  
  
"Well, glad you could tell me that. Well, tell me how it felt."p  
  
"Pretty certain it hurt."p  
  
"Be discriptive."p  
  
"Well, it was quite possibly the most unbearable pain I have ever endured. It felt as if my insides were on fired, and my blood was pouring out of every orifice of my body...that times ten that is."p  
  
"Oh." was how Professor Rayne responded. She then went on to discuss what they would be doing in this class, while several students stole peaks at Harry.p  
  
"So we've established that you all have had practice with resisting dark curses, though that has not been fully explored. I am certain that at least a few of you will be able to hold down the cruciatus curse, maybe even ignore it. We will work on that throughout the school year."p  
  
"However, our focus shall be put upon learning dark curses, and learning how to use them," she let the words hang for a moment, and before anyone could interrupt, she continued, "Professor Dumbledore has already approved, and do not worry about what the ministry will think. The best way to defend yourself against dark curses is understanding them, and to understand them to the fullest, you must learn how to use them."p  
  
"Now, before we continue, I would like to be clear one more thing. Throughout this class period you have heard me refer to these spells as dark curses, but I would like to stop using that term now. These are just spells and charms. They are not dark, only the user is dark. How does the ministry define dark curses?"p  
  
"Dark curses are defined as spells or charms which inflict physical or mental harm upon another body, force actions which are not welcomed on a body, influence other actions to occur which cause in physical or mental harm, and spells or charms which extinguish life," she looked at her students, who were rapt with attention. "By this definition, the use of a Lumos spell is a dark curse if used in a certain fashion."p  
  
"How?" Parvati Patil blurted out.p  
  
"Imagine you are in a pitch black place, and you're survival depends on the dark. Someone uses a lumos spell, which results in another to be blinded, and/or leads to you being discovered by whoever you are hiding from. That right there is two of the definitions of a dark curse."p  
  
"What about spells which are meant to harm?" Hermione asked.p  
  
"All spells meant for self defense," she looked at Hermione sadly, "yet they are often used in the wrong way...and their name has been corrupted into the form of being called a dark curse." Her expression turned serious again, "I believe I shall hand you lot you're first assignment. It's simple really. Come up with ten different spells or charms which seem harmless but can be used as a dark curse. I want this written in essay form, divide it how you will. Five decimeters in length."p  
  
Students groaned as they took out parchments to begin planning and writing their essays.p  
  
Late in the afternoon, the students found themselves walking down to Hagrid's hut for his class, with a bit of apprehension in each other them. Hagrid had promised them a special surprise for their class. That could never be anything good. p  
  
Harry hung back a bit to talk to Lavender, and reached out with his hand and squeezed hers. She smiled at him, "Hey Harry."p  
  
Harry tried to smile, "I have to tell my friends, Lavender. They're going to found out, and I'd rather them finding out from me."p  
  
Lavender frowned, "No Harry, I'm sorr--"p  
  
"What? Why are you being so stub--" Harry was interrupted by Hagrid coming out of his hut and smiling at them. Next to him was Fang...Harry squinted. No, not Fang. Some sort of wolf.p  
  
A werewolf.p  
  
Harry quickly pulled out his wand while several students gasped. Several backed away but Hermione quickly said, "There's no moon! That can't be a werewolf!"p  
  
"Very good of ya' 'Mione," Hagrid grinned at Hermione, "5 points ter' Gryffindor."p  
  
"Well then Hagrid, what is it?" Neville asked of the half giant.p  
  
Hagrid just smiled and the werewolf leaped at Lavender.p  
  
"No!" Harry yelled and pushed Lavender out of the way and aimed his wand at the creature, "Stupefy!"p  
  
The spell arced shot towards the werewolf, straight at its belly. However, the spell kept going and Harry saw a butterfly land on Lavender's form on the ground. Several students looked at Harry, wondering why he had been so protective of Lavender.p  
  
The butterfly flew off her nose and spun around in the air and then in a blink, a tall pale man appeared in the butterfly's place. His dark black hair contrasted greatly with his pale skin, as did his sleeveless black shirt and navy colored baggy pants. Several girls looked at his face and arms appreciatively.p  
  
Hagrid moved forward and said to Harry, "5 points ter' Gryffindor for quick thinking." He turned to the class, "I would like you all to introduce you to Dirk, he's a Shirftah'."p  
  
Neville raised his hands, "I thought shirfters weren't real. Shapeshifters are a myth."p  
  
"Well as ya' can see Neville, they're as real as you and I."p  
  
As they moved away from the class, Harry wondered aloud, "I wonder why they brought a shapeshifter to Hogwarts. I really doubt its for just that class."p  
  
Ron looked at Harry like it was obvious, "To protect the students Harry. I figured it would be fairly obvious."p  
  
"Yeah, well, but from what? Who would attack this school while Dumbledore's here?" Harry asked of his mate.p  
  
They entered the castle and moved towards their History of Magic class, where they were met by Professor Parker, who introduced himself. He quickly launched into a lecture about what they would be covering in this first semester. p  
  
He explained that he had been told by the Headmaster that he should cover famous Dark wizards who had caused problems during the past of wizardry. They would start from the days or Ur and Mesopotamia to the most recent one, Voldemort. He would go into their histories and what they did, but he would be assigning them different dark wizards on who they were to do projects on to figure out what made these dark wizards tick.p  
  
He pulled out a goblet, which Harry noticed was very similar to the Goblet of Fire from his fourth year. Professor Parker would call out the student's name and the goblet would randomly shoot out a piece of parchment which would tell the student his or her dark wizard.p  
  
Hermione received an obscure wizard named Lucius Harris, while Ron received probably the most famous dark wizard of all time, Salazar Slytherin. Neville received a dark wizard named Alkarinshah. And to Harry's dismay, he received of course, Voldemort.p  
  
Professor Parker assured Harry that it was all random, and it had nothing to do with his relation with Voldemort.p  
  
"Look at it this way Harry, you won't have to think about You-Know-Who for a while. And we have the first Hogsmeade visit this weekend, so it'll all be okay! No thinking about such useless things as history," Ron grinned at his friend. The other Gryffindors had already left for the Common Room after dinner, but Ron had felt exceptionaly hungry and continued to eat. Harry had decided to keep him company. They were finally moving out of the Hall and heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room.p  
  
"I suppose that's true," Harry managed to form a smile on his face, but his heart wasn't in it. Everything always came back to Voldemort. He couldn't escape the evil sorcerer.p  
  
Ron persisted, "I'll also be posting the new players on our Quidditch team when we get back."p  
  
"Jermaine and Nev, they're something aren't they?"p  
  
"Definitely, the chasers I'm not sure about. We'll have to figure out who to eliminate, since they are all so good." p  
  
"We'll figure something out."p  
  
Ron looked at Harry, "Let me ask you something Harry."p  
  
"Yes Ron?"p  
  
"Are you and Lavender, well, involved?"p  
  
Harry looked at his friend, "why do you ask?"p  
  
"The way you rushed to protect her. Something about it..." Ron trailed off.p  
  
Harry wasn't sure what to say; he wanted to tell his friend the truth, but Lavender had forbidden it, "I..um..no?" he told his friend unconvincingly.p  
  
Ron looked hurt, and Harry knew his friend knew he was lying. "Well, okay then." Ron obviously didn't want to press the matter.p  
  
The walked towards the Common room in silence.p  
  
It was finally the first Hogsmeade weekend, and all the students were excited. They all couldn't wait to get out of the castle. They moved down the stairs towards the entrance of the castle. As they passed the bulletin board, they noticed several students standing there, looking at it and laughing. Ron looked at Harry and Neville, who shrugged their shoulders. p  
  
"I'll find out what this is about," Hermione moved forward authority in her walk.p  
  
Harry felt it was his duty to follow and moved through the crowd, and could barely contain his laughter when he saw what it was.p  
  
Jermaine had posted the list!p  
  
"Who put this here?!" Hermione looked ferocious. Next to each name on the list were things that a guy would like to do to each girl. It was quite obscene.p  
  
Professor McGonagall approached and took on look at the list and muttered, "Incendio." The list burst into flames and disappeared into ashes. Harry looked around and saw Seamus and Dean approach, "Hey now! I liked that list!" Seamus spoke.p  
  
"Too true, who burned that list?" Dean looked around and saw McGonagall and gulped.p  
  
Hermione spoke up again, "who posted it?"p  
  
Several students looked around quietly, when a Ravenclaw seventh year spoke up, "I think I saw that new student post it. What's his name? He's in your house."p  
  
Malfoy stepped up and drawled, "I believe the monkey's name is Jermaine."p  
  
Several students were too shocked to say anything. Jermaine had just walked in when he heard Malfoy utter his statement. For a moment Jermaine lost himself and leapt on Malfoy, and started pummeling. Students started yelling, and Crabbe and Goyle leap to Draco's aid.p  
  
"ENOUGH!" The four boys' bodies were separated and thrown up against the wall. Professor Dumbledore stepped up and looked at the four boys. He turned the other students, "You should all go down to the village now. Don't want to waste your weekend here, now do we?" Dumbledore smiled.p  
  
Professor McGonagall shooed them off, but Harry and Hermione waited behind wanting to see what would happen.p  
  
"You four shall receive detention. I have never seen such a flagrant disregard for the rules since," Professor Dumbledore glanced at Harry and his friends and smiled, "Yes well, I think three detentions each shall suffice, and you shall miss the first Hogsmeade visit."p  
  
Malfoy began to protest but Dumbledore hushed him with a look.p  
  
Harry and Hermione decided it was time to head into Hogsmeade, and rushed to meet up with Ron, Neville, and Ginny.p 


End file.
